Déclin
by Alfa
Summary: L'apparence est parfois le meilleur des masques... On peut se perdre dans ses pensées mais peut on vraiment oublier qui on est ? Des années de principes s'échappent en quelques heures...finie !
1. Je tombe

**_Déclin_**

**Chapitre 1 : Je sombre**

J'ai vu dans tes yeux,

Tout ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu y voir.

Pourquoi doit on ce haïr ?

Pourquoi doit on toujours ce battre ?

Moi j'en ai marre de me battre, marre de me cacher derrière des mots et des masques, marre de ces putins de cours qui me soûlent !

Je te vois partir vers ta salle.

Ah si seulement je pouvais lâcher deux secondes ces imbéciles qui me collent aux basques à longueur de journée !

Tu t'éloignes lentement et tournes au coin du couloir.

Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse, j'aimerai tant te parler, juste une fois, être moi devant toi. Te montrer ma véritable personnalité, loin de celle que tu connais et que tout le monde connaît.

Si je pouvais… mais ces deux chiens de garde ne me laissent pas tranquilles, encore une fois mes rêves ne se réaliseront pas.

Vous les trouvez stupides ?

Détrompez-vous, ils sont pires que des pitbulls ! Seulement eux, quand vous les avez sur le dos c'est foutu, vous ne pouvez plus vous en débarrasser. Ils suivent du regard le moindre de vos gestes, épient la moindre de vos émotions, le moindre frémissement de votre visage. Et si par malheur il vous vient l'idée de montrer un léger sourire vous êtes bon pour une séance de Doloris le soir même !

Oui ils sont bien éduqués, parfaitement comme mon père veut qu'ils soient. Ils lui obéissent puisqu'il les a élevés. Aucune idée de rébellion ne traverse leur esprit. Je suis comme ma mère, prisonnier de mon nom, prisonnier de ma famille, prisonnier de mon père, retenu par les idéaux et les principes que l'on m'a mis dans la tête depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je ne suis qu'un jouet entre leurs mains habiles, comme un pantin façonné peu à peu jusqu'à prendre vie pour exaucer tous les vœux de son maître.

Je me promène dans la salle, discutant avec les différents groupes de personnes, montrant mon éducation, prouvant que le titre familial est sauvegardé. Je prends une coupe de champignbulle et continue de voleter dans la salle, comme un papillon passe d'une fleur à l'autre. J'attends le moment où je pourrais m'enfuir, le moment de la soirée où la garde des chiens se sera abaissée. Les heures défilent et toujours je suis là, me moquant des Gryffondors et des autres maisons. Je souris aux filles qui en rougissent de plaisir et parle avec une voix froide et posée comme à mon habitude. Pansy me regarde et je lui adresse un clin d'œil qui se veut coquin. Elle s'effondre sur la table en gémissant.

Pansy, encore une idée de mon père ! Il faut préserver la pureté de la famille donc épouser une fille de sang pur ! Et pas de bol pour moi il a fallut que ça tombe sur elle ! J'aurais pas pu avoir pire ! A part Millicent Bullstrode je suppose…

Je suis seul, enfermé dans cette salle que je ne peux quitter puisque je n'en ai pas la permission. Chez moi, les quatre murs de ma chambre, certes grande me servent de prison. Une prison dorée, une cage moelleuse qui me permet de m'énerver sans que personne ne puisse m'en empêcher. Debout contre le mur, je serre les poings et les dents pour rester 'impassible'.

Honneur : '_il doit toujours primer'_

Fiert : '_tu es un Malefoy et un Malefoy est toujours fier'_

Inébranlable : '_quoi qu'il se produise devant toi ne montre jamais aucun sentiment, les sentiments sont la faiblesse des hommes'_

Menteur : _'mentir sert toujours à un moment ou à un autre, personne ne doit savoir quand tu mens et quand tu dis la vérité.'_

_'Il faut être fort, sur de soi…'_

**_Et j'en oublie …_**

Tous ces principes martelés dans ma tête depuis que je suis en âge de les comprendre. J'ai le droit de goûter à tout mais je ne dois surtout pas avoir de préférence.

_'Ne tombe jamais amoureux … ou tu te perdras'_

_'Sois doué partout… je l'ai toujours ét_

Ils ont tous oubliés quelque chose, je ne suis pas un robot ou un homme sous l'emprise d'un impérium et petit à petit, la carapace se fissure, le masque se détache et tombe sur le sol. Les larmes naissent aux coins de mes yeux. Je m'éclipse pour être seul. On ne doit pas voir mes larmes. Je sors de la salle, la prison est ouverte. Le papillon s'enfuit.

Je marche dans le parc, dans les couloirs mais ma douleur ne passe pas. Les larmes ne veulent pas couler ou bien es-ce moi qui ne veux pas qu'elles coulent ?

Je ne sais pas ou je vais, je rentre dans une pièce et je referme la porte derrière moi à l'aide d'un Alohomora puissant.

Il fait sombre. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol. Je me sens si mal ! Personne à qui parler, personne à qui se confier. Il paraît que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort mais je viens de comprendre : moi,  moi je suis déjà mort (clin d'œil aux fans de Kyo, _je saigne encore_). Je ne peux pas mourir puisque je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu ! Pas de mots à moi, pas de vie, pas d'amis, personne sur qui s'appuyer.

Et les larmes sont toujours là, elles menacent de tomber, brouillent mon regard et mes pensées. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de reprendre mes esprits. Je ne veux plus rien voir, je ne veux plus rien entendre, plus de mots, plus de gestes, plus de comédie, à cet instant je ne suis plus que moi.

Je veux que le temps s'arrête, que le jour ne vienne pas. Je veux être enfin libre, enfin moi ! Si on pouvait me comprendre tout irait si mieux ! Mais personne ne peut. Je ne suis qu'un instrument entre les mains de ma famille, je n'aie pas d'identité propre.

Je sors un couteau de ma poche. La lame est aiguisée, coupante comme une lame de guillotine. Mes larmes sont toujours là.

Je joue avec la lame, elle brille, elle m'attire, elle est si belle ! La liberté, oui je sens que c'est elle qui me libérera.

J'incise mes poignets.

Une goutte de sang perle, puis deux puis trois… Elles glissent et tombent sur le sol, forment une petite flaque.

Quatre, cinq, six…. Mon regard devient flou, je me sens si léger !

Sept, huit, neuf… je ferme les yeux, la mort approche.

Dix, onze, douze… mes idées sont plus douces, je ne pense plus à rien.

Treize… Je sombre… … …

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	2. Comprendre

_Et vi je suis de retour ! Si tout va bien la fic devrait avancer vite mais avec moi on c'est jamais… Lisez bien et surtout oubliez pas à la fin, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW ……_

**Chapitre 2 : Comprendre**

J'entends des voix. Une douce lumière retombe sur mon visage. Une chaleur réparatrice m'entoure de sa succulente protection. Je me sens bien, si bien. Serais-je au paradis ?

Je déchante vite. Le bruit qui m'environne me dit que non, je ne suis pas mort.

J'ouvre délicatement les yeux, j'ai peur de ce que je vais voir…

Des murs blancs, des draps immaculés, des rideaux purs … Et merde trop de blanc ! Ca me fait mal, je suis ébloui. Je referme les yeux. Ma respiration s'accélère.

L'infirmerie.

Qu'est ce que je fous l ? Quel est le con qui m'a sauv ? Je vais lui éclater la face à cet enfoir !!!

Je rouvre les yeux et m'assoie sur le lit avec difficulté. Tout mon corps me fait mal. Vraiment celui qui m'a sauvé mérite des baffes ! Je baisse la tête. Mes poignets sont entourés de pansements. On m'a bel et bien sauvé, je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Mais pour combien de temps ? A-t-il idée qu'il ne m'a accordé qu'un sursit ?

Je tourne mon visage vers la fenêtre. Un jeune homme contemple le lever de soleil. Il est très tôt. Je connais cette silhouette. C'est pas possible ça ne peut être toi ! Dites moi que je rêve ! Dans la claire lumière du matin, tu ressembles à un fantôme, un être irréel. Après tout qui me dit que tu ne fais pas partit de moi ? Qui me dit que tu n'es pas sortit de mes pensées ? Je dois être fou pour m'imaginer de telles choses…

Tu te retournes brusquement et plante ton regard dans le mien. Ainsi toi, toi tu m'as sauv ?

Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus ! Je suis perdu.

Tu t'approches du lit presque en survolant le sol. Pas un bruit, le silence m'entoure, nous entoure.

Je ne comprends plus rien !

Explique moi !

Tu t'assoies sur le rebord du sommier et tu tombes dans mes bras sans un mot.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fous bon sang !

Un peu sonné, je te laisse faire. Après quelques instants je lève les bras et les poses sur ta taille. Je resserre ma prise au fur et à mesure que je me ressaisis. Une paisible chaleur monte en moi. Les larmes sont là, elles coulent enfin et me libèrent.

Toi aussi tu pleures. Je le sais, je le sens. Mon T-shirt s'humidifie lentement mais je m'en moque. Je me sens si bien. Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis moi devant toi et ça me fait du bien. Nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant de longues minutes.

Tu ne vas pas bien non plus ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Explique moi ! Et à mon tour je te dirais tout.

Tes sanglots se calment, ta respiration ralentit jusqu'à redevenir normale. Tu poses ta tête sur mon torse et je passe ma main dans tes cheveux. Je savoure ce moment intime que nous partageons de peur qu'il ne s'enfuie trop vite.

Explique moi !

Ta tête se relève sereinement et nous nous regardons. Tes yeux verts brillent comme des émeraudes, en cet instant tu es si beau, si fragile. En cet instant je ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'as toi, qu'à ces yeux que tu me fais, qu'à ces larmes qui reviennent au bord de tes yeux mais que j'arrête en posant mon doigt dessus. Tu viens, je crois, de donner un sens à ma vie.

_« Parle s'il te plaît. »_

Ma voix est douce, mon regard emplit de tendresse. Je veux que tu m'expliques. Je sens ta douleur et ton mal être. Je souhaite t'aider alors accorde moi ce privilège. Tu vas si mal et je sais que je peux te comprendre.

Tes lèvres délicatement ourlées ont la couleur d'une rose rouge et je les voient s'ouvrirent comme un bouton qui laisse éclore ses premiers pétales. Tu vas parler, enfin tu vas me dire ce qui te fait souffrir …

**Fin du chapitre 2**

_Et oui je sais je suis méchante ! Mais dans le prochain chapitre ils se parlent (enfin quoique) ! A dans quinze jours !_


	3. Enfin on se parle Un peu !

_Bijour__ tout le monde !!! Vous allez bien j'espère ? Moi oui ? Vous avez vu j'ai fait un effort monstrueux, j'ai publié le troisième chapitre avant les 15 jours que je vous avez dit !! Hein que je suis gentille ?? Oui, vous n'avez pas l'air très convaincus …. Mais je vous aime moi ! lol. On va enfin avoir des explications (si si je vous promets que je mens pas), ils vont enfin ce parler, c'est pas trop tôt me direz vous et moi je vous dis vous êtes trop pressé(e)s !!_

**_Chapitre 1 et 2_**

**Marie :** Ben oui je suis folle et alors c'est pas un crime ! Et puis je suis une folle inoffensive ou presque ! (Clin d'œil). La prose dans le sang ? Je sais pas j'ai jamais ouvert mes veines pour vérifier si j'avais des poètes à l'intérieur. Faudra que j'essaye un jour, c'est une idée… Non je blague ! Bisous

**Harryjo**** !!!!** Tu me review sur toutes mes fics ou c'est une idée que je me fais ? Oh j'ai une question a te poser : penses tu que je devrais mettre Séparation sur fanfiction.net ? Bise

**LadyRadcliffe**** :** Moi aussi je suis dingue de Kyo, souvent quand j'écrit j'ai l'album en boucle dans la chaîne. Je suis heureuse que tu me demandes la suite et comme tu le vois j'obéis. Bises.

**Anonyme :** Ben ok je te la mets la suite mais le mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn de la fin il était voulu ? La prochaine fois si tu met une review tu pourrais mettre ton nom ? Histoire que je sache à qui je parle… Merci.

**Clau**** :Ben** non il est pas mort ! J'allais pas le faire mourir dés le début sinon : 1 Vous mouriez tuer et 2 C'était pas prévu qu'il meurt !

**La pieuvredudesert :** Oui pour Kyo j'avais crut remarqué en effet que tu l'aimais bien, moi au moment ou je marque ces lignes j'écoute Tout reste à faire, la dernière de l'album Le chemin !! Tu es sur que tu n'as pas une petite idée de qui C'est ? Pourtant c'est un couple que tu adores !! Big kiss

**Nee**** Chan :** Tu as la réponse dans le chapitre, oui ils se parlent mais pas très longtemps ……. Et oui je suis sadique que veux tu c'est dans les gènes… Kiss

**Enyo58 :** Contente que ça te plaise ! La vla la suite !!

**xWilloWx**** :** Ca tombe bien moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup cette fic !! Je t'embrasse.

**Hanna :** Merci beaucoup (je trouve que je me répète un peu pas vous ?).

**Caroline Black :** Je sais que c'est long mais j'ai d'autres fics et en plus mes cours me prennent une tonne de temps (surtout les cours d'allemand et d'éco). Mais je travaille a fond pour avoir le temps de vous mettre la suite. Bisous.

Tu vas parler, enfin tu vas me dire ce qui te fait souffrir …

……………………………

**Chapitre 3 : Enfin on se parle, un peu !**

         - M. Malefoy ! Enfin vous vous réveillez !

Harry et moi tournons la tête en même temps. C'est pas vrai pourquoi faut il qu'elle arrive maintenant cette infirmière à la noix ! Harry aller enfin m'expliquer ce qui le ronge. Bécasse !

Elle s'approche de nous de sa démarche chaloupée, on dirait qu'elle va nous sauter dessus. Je vous le dis, je suis maudit !

         - M. Malefoy allez vous mieux ?

Non non je vais très mal depuis que vous êtes rentrée dans la pièce ! Espèce de rivlache* !

         - Ca va mieux merci Madame Pomfresh

         - Monsieur Potter vous à ramenez à moi. Votre directeur de maison a été prévenu. Il va falloir que vous ayez un suivi médical et un soutien psychologique.

Soutient psychologique ? Suivi médical ? Non mais elle va pas bien cette femme ! Elle veut que je recommence ou quoi ?

         - J'ai proposé au Professeur Dumbledore d'avoir un entretien avec vous histoire de démêler vos problèmes afin d'éviter que….

Blablabla… ce qu'elle peut être chiante ! Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ce qu'elle me raconte. La seule personne à qui je souhaite parler à l'instant même se trouve à côté de moi. Elle a les yeux vert émeraude qui feraient pâlir toutes les pierres précieuses du monde, des lèvres pâles fines et bien modelées, elle a sa main autour de ma taille et la tête blottit contre moi. Vous ne voyez pas qui c'est ?

         - Monsieur Potter a eut très peur pour vous et…..

Apparemment non. Vous croyez que ça s'arrête des fois ces trucs l ? Y a pas un bouton ? Elle débite trop de choses ça me donne mal à la tête.

         - ……il a souhaité rester auprès de vous jusqu'à votre réveil afin de …..

Ca y est ma migraine est revenu. Faut dire qu'avec cette imbécile qui parle plus vite qu'un elfe de maison qui vient de faire une bêtise ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Je porte ma main à ma tête.

         - ……vérifier que vous alliez bien……

Mes plaies se réveillent, le sang recoule, les bandes de mon poignet sont rouges. Ca recommence. Cette fois Harry je n'y suis pour rien je te le promet !

         - …. Et que vous… Monsieur Malefoy vous allez bien ?

         - Madame Pomfresh regardez ses poignets ! Il saigne !

Je suis désolé Harry, j'ai trop mal. Je m'évanoui a nouveau.

L'infirmerie.

J'y suis toujours.

Génial !

Est-ce qu'on doit prendre un abonnement ?

Faudrait que j'y songe.

Harry sait peut être si il en existe un ?

Si y en a un faut que je le prenne.

Je sens que je ne suis pas près de sortir de l

Les voix de Pomfresh et de Dumbledore me parviennent.

Ils parlent de moi.

J'entends Harry prendre ma défense.

Merci Harry.

Dumbledore part.

La porte claque.

Aie revoilà mon mal de tête.

Rogue

C'est sa voix qui parle maintenant et ce qu'elle dit ne me plaît pas mais alors pas du tout ! Mais non Harry n'y est pour rien ! Espèce de gros balourd aux cheveux graisseux ! Tu vas arrêter de l'accuser de tous les maux de la terre 2 minutes ! Ca devient lassant à force ! A c'est bon il se tait. Il part.

Le calme enfin !

Des bruits de pas. Me dites pas que c'est cette saleté d'infirmière qui revient ou je la tue ! Vous croyez qu'on pourrait créer des infirmeries sans infirmière ? Oulà qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! La fièvre me fait délirer. D'abord est ce que j'ai de la fièvre ? Drago boucle là tu te donnes mal à la tête tout seul.

Quelqu'un s'assoit au bord du lit et me caresse doucement le visage. Elle m'effleure à peine mais tout mon corps se détend à cette pression. Jamais personne ne m'a touché comme elle le fait. Il y a tellement d'amour dans ce geste. Il peut arriver n'importe quoi maintenant que j'ai vécu cet instant.

J'ouvre prudemment les yeux.

         - Harry ?

J'aurais du me douter que c'était toi. C'était si… Prévisible !

         - Harry je…

Les mots meurent dans ma gorge je me sens si fébrile, c'est étrange, j'ai toujours pensé qu'être faible était ….. une faiblesse mais là je donnerai n'importe quoi pour rester faible jusqu'à ma mort ! C'est une sensation particulièrement enivrante ! Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire comprendre que je dois me taire. J'aimerai qu'il laisse sa main plus longtemps mais il romps le contact et s'éloigne de moi. Il fixe un point à l'horizon et une fois de plus, il se perd dans ses pensées. Je me demande ce qui le traumatise. Quel peut être cette douleur sourde et muette qui voile son regard ?

         - Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? De quoi il parle ? Drago mon cher tu es stupide ! Il parle de ce que tu as fait hier soir ! Pourquoi je l'ai fait déj ? Je suis un peu penaud, je ne sais plus quoi dire. J'ouvre et je referme ma bouche sans arriver toutefois à pondre une phrase. Je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau !

         - J'en avais marre.

Les mots sont sortis et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je me sens mieux.

         - Marre ? Marre de quoi Drago ?

Il reviens vers le lit et me prends la main. Il n'est pas très sur de ce qu'il fait. Je resserre la pression afin qu'il comprenne que je veux qu'il la laisse là. Un pâle sourire ce dessine sur ces lèvres. Je lui fais plaisir à ce que je vois.

         - Marre de tout Harry. Marre de devoir jouer le parfait Serpentard à longueur de journée, marre de mon père et de ses principes et du mal qu'il m'a fait, marre de devoir jouer le gentil chien bien élevé lors des réceptions au manoir, marre de faire croire à tous ces mangemorts amis de mon père que j'aime ce qu'ils font et que je suis comme eux, marre d'être enfermé comme un lion dans une cage, marre de devoir me moquer sans cesse de toi parce que tu es l'ennemi du maître de mon père, marre parce que moi je tiens à toi et que je ne peux pas te le dire, marre…

Et là-dessus je m'effondre dans ses bras en pleurant. Décidément je n'aurais jamais autant pleuré que ces derniers jours ! Si père me voyait !

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me repousse mais il n'en fait rien. Au contraire il se laisse aller à cette étreinte et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Je me calme et je lève mon regard embué vers lui. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air stupide.

         - Et toi pourquoi m'as-tu sauv ?

Ben oui quoi je suis curieux ! Pourquoi a-t-il sauvé son ennemi de toujours ? Il aurait tout aussi pu me laisser mourir et retourner dans son dortoir, personne n'aurait jamais rien su. Etrangement, il resserre ses bras autour de moi avant de répondre d'une voix éteinte :

         - Parce que j'aurais aimé que tu en fasses de même pour moi il y a 10 jours.

Pardon ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire l ? Il a quoi ? Lui aussi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a comme problème lui ? Il ait aimé de tout le monde, et il n'a même pas besoin de se cacher derrière un masque comme moi alors je ne comprends vraiment pas !

         - Toi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ainsi c'est cela, cette douleur que je ressentais en lui. Comme il doit ce sentir seul lui aussi. Parle moi Harry, parle moi je t'en pris ! Je ne veux pas te perdre,  pas maintenant que je t'ai enfin trouv !

         -             Je ne supporte plus le poids que j'ai sur mes épaules. J'ai 16 ans Drago et j'ai déjà tué. J'ai déjà tant de morts sur la conscience que je ne les compte même plus. Tout le monde croit que je suis le sauveur de l'humanité mais je ne suis qu'un garçon comme les autres. Un garçon qui toutes les nuits voit des gens se faire tuer par Voldemort sous ses yeux et qui ne peut rien faire pour empêcher cela ! J'ai perdu mon parrain, mes parents, un ami. Combien de gens que j'aime vais-je encore perdre à cause de ça ? Je n'ai pas demandé ce qu'il m'arrive. J'aimerai être comme tout le monde, ne pas avoir cette cicatrice horrible sur le front, cette cicatrice qui me tue à petit feu. Et puis j'en avais marre du jeu stupide auquel tout les deux nous jouions depuis notre première année. Je sais que tu es différent de ton père Drago, je l'ai toujours su, au fond de moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre Drago. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Là pardonnez moi mais je ne peux absolument pas vous décrire ce que je ressent. C'est trop dur et en plus je n'en suis même pas sur moi-même. Je le regarde étonné tandis que lui me souris tristement.

         - Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas que…  Après tout nous sommes ennemis et puis tu es à Serpentard, je comprends que tu refuses mais…

Que je refuse quoi ?

         - De quoi parles-tu Harry ?

Ben oui si tu finissait tes phrases je comprendrais quand même mieux tu sais ! Ne me regarde pas avec cet air perdu c'est toi qui laisse tes phrases en suspens ! Je ne suis pas encore devin moi ! Je ne m'appelle pas Trelawney !

         - Est-ce que tu veux que…

……………………………

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**_* Rivlache :_**_ Créature magique possédant tout son pouvoir dans ses cornes situées au milieu de son dos. Ressemble à un taureau mais son pelage est de couleur jaune pisseux. Peu dangereuse tant qu'elle est calme, peut pourtant vous faire voleter à plusieurs mètres de hauteur rien qu'en vous fixant. Très utilisée pour ses cornes dont les propriétés magiques permettent de soigner les personnes atteintes de symptômes post-traumatiques suivant un combat particulièrement violent tel que les pertes d'amnésies ou les dommages de l'extrémité de l'hémisphère Nord du cerveau._

_Eh eh !! Alors qui c'est qui avait raison ? Vous avez rien a dire ils se sont parlés, enfin un peu ! Et je vous arrête encore au mauvais moment c'est ça ? Mais c'est pas ma faute vous savez ! Comment ça c'est ma faute ? A oui c'est vrai c'est moi qui écrit la fic. Oups désolé alors. Je vous pris de me pardonner (regard d'ange inoffensif). J'arrangerai tout cela dans le prochain chapitre ! Sauf si bien sur je suis sadique au moment ou je l'écris bien entendu !!! (Sourire ironique)  Aller je vous laisse, à dans 15 jours !! (Où peut être plus tôt si j'avance vite le prochain chapitre)_

_P-s__ : Oubliez pas : un petit click en bas à gauche me ferait très plaisir ! Bye ! A oui aussi : Vous voulez que ce soit un slash Harry/Drago ou pas ? Parce que j'arrive pas trop à me décider et c'est embêtant pour écrire la suite !!_

_Alfa_


	4. Dumbledore s'en mèle

_Salut tout le monde ! Je vous ais manqu ? J'espère bien que oui ! lol ! Il me plaît bien ce chapitre, je souhaite qu'il en soit de même pour vous. (Rire hystérique de l'auteur)._ _Je répond aux reviews (c'est qui la plus gentille ? C'est Alfa…)._

**_Chmarie_** : lol ! Ne me déteste pas sinon je vais perdre une lectrice. J'essayerai d'éviter mais je ne te promets rien !! Continue à me lire s'il te plaît ! (Se met à genoux devant l'écran). Bises

**_Couzi_****__**: Non ne me déteste pas !!!!!!!!!! Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas ! Je ne vais pas te perdre quand même ???

**_Hannage_****__**: Je vais y réfléchir, merci de me l'avoir dit. Lit bien. Kiss

**_Caroline Black :_** A enfin quelqu'un qui est positive ! Au moins toi tu aimes. Tu dois bien être la seule qui ne me déteste pas. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bise

**_Amy :_** Contente de voir que ça te plaît. J'aime beaucoup cette fic et ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que vous l'aimez aussi. Surtout que le soir où j'en ai eut l'idée mon moral n'était pas trop au top (qui n'avait pas devin ?). Moi aussi je les aime ensembles Drago et Harry. Le 4 devrait aussi te plaire. Bisous.

**_Nee_****_ chan_** : Ben je crois que t'es explicite. Tu verras déjà ce qui arrive.

**_Lapieuvredudesert_****_ :_** A va ti bien toi ? Moi j'ai la pêche !!!!!!!!!!! Mis à part que je me suis couchée un peu à 6h ce matin mais sinon ça va. Merci pour ton mail, j'ai beaucoup apprécié. J'essayerai de faire plus vite pour les prochains chapitres mais je ne te promet rien (de toute manière j'ai pas le droit de promettre… vive les amies…) Encore une fois bravo pour la fin de ta fic ! Gros bisous !!

**_Petite elfe :_** Non t'étais pas très crédible mais c'est pas grave je te met quand même la suite. Contente de savoir que ça te plaît. Enfin voilà le chapitre 4 !! (Qui a dit il était temps ?)

_Je m'excuse mais pour les revieweurs de TWWO ben je peux toujours rien dire étant donné que je n'arrive toujours pas à aller sur le site ! Quelqu'un saurait pas hasard ce qui se passe ? A oui, je voulais préciser que ce sera très très sûrement un slash !!! Surtout que j'en meurt d'envie donc t'en pis pour ceux que ça dérange !!! Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Prenez votre mal en patience._

_Allez place au chapitre ! Trop fort j'ai écrit 6 pages !!!!!!!!!!!_

- Est-ce que tu veux que…

……………………………

**Chapitre 4 : Dumbledore s'en mêle**

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et Dumbledore entre dans la pièce. C'est pas vrai !! Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi c'est ça ? Ils veulent pas qu'on parle Harry et moi, ils veulent qu'on reste ennemis toute notre vie ou quoi ? Bon on va voir ce qu'il a à nous dire cet imbécile !

         - M. Malefoy ! Quel plaisir de vous voir réveillé enfin !

Plaisir non partagé, imbécile à lunettes !

         - …

Ben oui je vais quand même pas lui dire ce que je pense ! Il sourit ? On peut savoir ce qui le fait sourire comme ça ? Eh oh l'amoureux des moldus vous nous faites un blocage ou quoi ?

         - Ah Harry est avec toi ! Je me doutais qu'il viendrait.

Ravi de l'apprendre, non vraiment je suis comblé. Il ne pourrait pas en venir aux faits qu'on en finisse vite.

         - Que me voulez-vous Professeur ?

Aie, j'aurais peut être du parler plus gentiment. Quelque chose me dit que mon ton était un peu… venimeux. Harry ouvre la bouche pour parler mais d'une pression sur son bras je l'arrête. Pas besoin qu'à cause de moi il est des ennuis.

Je le rapproche de moi et lui murmure doucement :

         - Tu veux bien sortir deux minutes le temps que je lui parle ?

Il me regarde étonné puis hoche la tête et quitte la pièce sans un mot. Je me sens déjà seul. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais maintenant il va falloir supporter l'autre dingue protecteur des Sangs de Bourbes. Je me retourne vers lui dès que la porte se referme.

         - Donc vous désirez ?

Il sourit encore ! Non mais c'est pas possible, il a les zygomatiques coincés ou quoi ? Je vous jure si j'avais pas autant de respect pour lui je lui sauterai à la gorge. Il regarde la porte en souriant de plus en plus. La il m'énerve vraiment !

         - On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de marrant ?

Il se retourne et hausse un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire 'dentifrice'. Il devrait songer à se reconvertir dans la pub pour les brosses à dent. Ca y est maintenant c'est moi qui sourit…. Un instant, Je souris ? Ouah j'ai vraiment du me faire mal pour montrer autant de sentiments en si peu de temps. Ce pourrait il que les principes ne soient pas bien ancré en moi ?

         - Vous tentez de vous tuez et c'est votre ennemi qui vous retrouve. Avouez que c'est amusant.

Moui sans doute est ce marrant. Mais c'est pas une raison pour qu'il se foute de nous comme ça.

         - Je ne trouve pas cela 'Amusant' moi professeur.

Mais pitié arrachez lui les dents ! Où je le fais moi-même. J'ai mal pour lui. Il doit avoir de ses crampes en fin de journée à force de sourire.

         - Calmez vous Drago, je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

Ca c'est sur. Vous êtes celui de mon père mais pas le mien vu que je suis contre mon père. Théoriquement nous sommes dans le même camp. Si mon raisonnement est juste bien entendu.

         - Je vous écoute professeur.

Voilà il est content ? Je suis prêt à entendre tout ce qu'il va me dire.

         - Vous savez qu'en général nous sommes obligés de prévenir les parents quand il se produit de telles choses…

         - Vous avez prévenus mon père ?

C'est sortit tout seul. Je stresse d'un coup. Si mon père apprends cela je suis bon pour une séance de Doloris en bonne et du forme. Bah mon père je l'emmerde pour l'instant.

         - Non Drago c'est ce que je voulais te dire. J'aimerai que ton père ne l'apprenne pas. Mais c'est à toi de décider.

Il quoi ? Bien entendu que je suis d'accord ! Il croit quand même pas que je veuille mourir ! Drago mon vieux tu es stupide, tu viens d'essayer de te suicider bien sur qu'il croit que tu veux mourir ! Oui mais c'était avant… avant Harry et ses yeux verts… avant qu'il ne me dise ce qu'il m'a dit.

         - Je suis d'accord professeur pour que vous ne lui disiez rien. Je dirais même que ça m'arrange.

         - Voulez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez fait cela ? Ou bien n'êtes vous pas prêt encore ?

         - Je ne me sens pas prêt professeur. Peut être plus tard.

         - Bien, je pense qu'il serait mieux pour vous que vous ne quittiez pas l'infirmerie les prochains jours.

         - ….

Je hoche la tête pour lui signaler mon accord. J'en ai marre de parler.

Il s'éloigne vers la porte, pose sa main sur la poignée et se retourne une dernière fois.

         - M. Malefoy ?

         - Oui professeur ?

         - Voulez-vous que je refasse rentrer Harry ?

Je souris. Décidément, ça doit être contagieux son tic !

         - Oui je veux bien.

Il abaisse la poignée et murmure pour lui-même : je m'en doutais avant de partir.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Je n'avais jamais pensé que les lits de l'infirmerie étaient si moelleux. Je me sens si bien. Je somnole et ferme les yeux. J'entends vaguement la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. J'entends aussi ce bruit de pas si caractéristique que je me surprends à apprécier plus que ma vie qui d'ailleurs ne vaut pas grand-chose. Un poids s'abat sur le rebord du lit. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. De toute manière je sais très bien qui c'est. Je reconnais une odeur musquée, un soupçon de pomme verte et de cerise. Il sent bon !!!

         - Drago ?

Oh je n'ai pas envie de répondre ! Est-ce qu'il va m'en vouloir si je le laisse dans le vide ?

         - Drago est-ce que tu dors ?

Sa voix est douce, remplie de tendresse. Jamais personne ne m'a parlé comme lui le fait depuis ce matin. C'est si nouveau pour moi. Ca en devient presque envoûtant. J'aimerai qu'il ne parte pas, plus. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois ses deux bijoux qui me fixent d'un air mi-inquiet mi-rieur. Malgré moi je souris en me maudissant intérieurement de toute la faiblesse que je lui montre.

         - Je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère ? J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore un moment et j'ai eu peur de te réveiller.

         - Non tu ne m'as pas réveillé Harry, je somnolais juste.

         - Ah tant mieux alors.

Je me redresse et m'assoit en tailleur sur le lit. Il me regarde puis après quelques instants il fait de même. Nous nous fixons sans rien dire. Je laisse mon regard dériver sur lui. Ces yeux sont cernés, il ne doit pas dormir beaucoup. Il est en T-shirt et j'aperçois des marques sur ces poignets. Les mêmes que les miennes. Je lui prends les mains et le rapproche de moi. Il m'interroge du regard. D'un regard je le calme. J'ai soudain une grande envie de le protéger. Je le sens si faible. Il est à deux doigts de repleurer. Je caresse les cicatrices avant de parler d'une voix éteinte.

         - Depuis combien de temps caches-tu à tout le monde que tu vas mal ?

Il refoule les larmes qui reviennent aux bords de ses yeux et il se laisse tomber sur mes jambes. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et je l'écoute parler en silence.

         - Plusieurs mois, même depuis la deuxième année je suppose. Tu sais Drago ce n'est pas simple d'être dans ma peau.

         - Je ne comprends pas Harry. Tu es aimé, même adulé, tu as tout ce que tu veux, tu as même des amis. Qu'est ce qu'il te manque ?

         - Je n'ai pas connu mes parents, ni ma famille. Les gens que j'aime je les mets en danger par ma seule présence auprès d'eux. Je vois des morts toutes les nuits, j'ai du sang sur mes mains. Tout est si dur. J'aimerai ne pas avoir cette cicatrice sur le front, je voudrais être un enfant comme tout le monde. _Comme tout le monde…_

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je sais qu'il m'en a déjà parlé plus tôt mais je ne sais quand même pas quoi lui répondre. Je me contente de garder ma main dans ses cheveux. Il relève la tête et la niche au creux de mon épaule. Si fragile petit Harry, reste là je ne te laisserai plus partir. Je ne laisserai plus quelqu'un te faire souffrir.

         - Je suis désolé de me répéter Drago.

         - C'est pas grave. Si tu en ressens le besoin c'est pas un problème.

         - Drago ?

         - Oui Harry ?

         - Quand tu sortiras de l'infirmerie est-ce qu'on devra faire comme avant ?

         - C'est-à-dire Harry ?

         - Ben faire comme si on se détestait et tout. Les insultes, les coups bas dans le couloir.

         - Oh Harry ! Ne pense pas à ça pour l'instant. Je ne sortirais pas avant une bonne semaine. On a le temps. Mais non je ne pense pas qu'on reprenne ces mauvaises habitudes. Mais on verra déjà ce qui arrive.

Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui dire autre chose. Il est si sensible et puis je ne veux pas le perdre et reprendre ce jeu stupide que nous avons instauré en première année. Que j'ai instauré. Il a l'air heureux de ma remarque. Mes paroles lui font du bien. Qui aurait pu croire cela. Drago Malefoy console Le Grand Harry POTTER !! On devrait immortaliser ça avant que je me réveille et que je comprenne que ce n'était qu'un rêve merveilleux. Il me sourit.

         - Amis ?

Je souris à mon tour.

         - Amis.

**Fin du chapitre 4__**

_A bientôt !!!!!!!!!!! Dans quinze jours au plus tard !!_

_Je vous embrasse et n'oubliez pas JE VOUS ADORE !!_

_Alfa_


	5. Ennuis

_Coucou tout le monde !!!!!!!!!! Tout d'abord veuillez me pardonner pour l'immense retard que j'ai prit dans ma mise à jour. Je vais essayer de me rattraper pendant les vacances c'est promis._

_Avant le début du chapitre comme d'habitude je réponds aux reviews._

**Hannange**** :** Merci pour les compliments. Ca me touche beaucoup. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre.

**Clau**** :** Ben je dirais idem que pour Hannange. Vous me faites rougir avec tous ses compliments. Je sais plus ou me mettre !

**La pieuvredudesert :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh !! C'est décidé vous avez envie que je me transforme en tomate !! Kisss.

**Chmarie**** :** Heureuse de savoir que je ne te perdrais pas ! J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié depuis le temps que je vous attendre … kisssss

**Cécile :** Toi t'es la petite nouvelle. En plus deux reviews !! Je te dédicace le chapitre pour la peine.

_Bon voilà, toujours rien pour ceux de TWWo. Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je n'arrive plus a aller sur le site ???_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 5 : Ennuis**

****

Les jours passent et ne se ressemblent pas dit-on. Et bien on se trompe. Voilà une semaine que je suis là, assis dans cette pièce froide et vide, sur un lit aux ressorts grinçants à attendre simplement que le temps passe, que les heures s'écoulent. Malheureusement elles ne veulent pas ! Et chaque jour mon seul moment de joie se trouve entre 19h et 21h quand Harry vient me voir après chaque repas. On parle, on parle et on parle encore. Et la le temps défile et il repart triste vers 23h, soit bien longtemps après le couvre feu. Parfois je me dit qu'en temps que préfet je ne devrait pas l'inciter à faire ça mais que voulez-vous je ne peux plus me passer de sa présence. Un soir il s'est endormi sur le lit à mes côtés. Madame Pomfresh a faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand elle nous a découvert le matin, Harry pelotonner dans mes bras, la tête sur mon torse. On a rougit comme des premières années et Harry est parti en courant. Depuis il évite de s'endormir quand il est là, c'est bien dommage car depuis ce soir là, j'aimerai bien qu'il soit toujours là avec moi. Quand il n'est pas là je me sens seul, et quand par inadvertance il arrive avec deux minutes de retard le soir, je m'inquiète comme un dingue. Je me demande si ce n'est que de l'amitié tout cela mais je ne veux pas savoir. Tout ce qui compte c'est que d'ici 10 minutes il sera l !!!!

Je suis douché, séché, je suis bien habillé. J'ai laissé mes cheveux détachés et sans gel, je sais qu'il les préfère comme ça. Je suis nerveux comme chaque soir. Assis sur le lit je change de position toutes les 10 secondes, d'abord en tailleur, puis allongé, ensuis debout, c'est si long !!!! Je deviens fou et je le sais. C'est si traumatisant de l'attendre !! Il va m'apporter les devoirs et prendre ceux que je devais faire pour aujourd'hui. Ensuite on va s'installer dans le coin gauche de l'infirmerie là ou il y a la petite table que nous met pompom avec ses deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre. Comme d'habitude on va manger en silence, se regardant de temps en temps du coin de l'œil avant de sourire bêtement. Après le repas nous changeront de place les chaises et nous nous installeront devant la fenêtre et la nous parleront. Si je suis fatigué je m'allongerai sur le lit et Harry restera a côté à me regarder en silence, échangeant juste quelques mots quand le besoin de justifier sa présence se fera sentir tout au fond de son cœur. Une fois je me souviens mettre endormi sur la chaise, à mon réveil Harry m'avait enveloppé dans une couverture et il avait laissé sur la table, un petit parchemin ou on pouvait lire griffonnés à la hâte : Tu as besoin de repos, je reviendrais demain. Avec tendresse, Harry.

Ces mots avaient fait venir au coin de mes yeux des larmes de joie mais aussi de manque. Il était parti et je n'avais pas assez profité de lui.

Mes marques cicatrisent sur mes poignets mais dans mon cœur pas. La plaie béante, saigne encore et je sens tomber le liquide rouge et chaud. Mais avec le temps et un peu d'aide je suppose que ça ira mieux. Harry a l'air plus fort lui aussi, il a l'air d'aller mieux. Malheureusement tout comme pour moi, sa blessure a du mal à se refermer, je le sens, je le sais, quand il a mal à l'autre bout du lycée (clin d'œil, pour ceux qui aiment Lara Fabian). Il le cache moins quand il est avec moi et plusieurs fois j'ai du le consoler afin d'éviter qu'il ne sombre à nouveau. Je me demande parfois lequel de nous deux à le plus besoin de l'autre.

Harry arrive dans 5 minutes.

Je tourne mes pouces et me tords les mains. C'est pas bon pour moi tout ce stress. Il a intérêt à se dépêcher sinon il va me retrouver en sueur ! Et vu que je viens de prendre une douche ça m'énerverai passablement !! En plus je serai obliger d'en reprendre une pendant qu'il est là ce qui fait que je le verrai moins et ça me soûlerai encore plus !!

Oulà voilà que je perds ma patience. Reprends toi Drago, respire un coup ça ira mieux après.

On toque. Ca doit être lui. Bon sang ce que mon cœur bat vite. Je m'approche de la porte et doucement je tourne la poignée…

- Père ?

Merde alors il ne manquait plus que ça !! Qu'est ce qu'il fout l ?

- Drago.

Gloups ! C'est quoi ce ton ? C'est quoi ces yeux noirs qu'il me lance ? T'as pas le droit ! Pas ici. Ici Dumbledore me protège tu ne peux pas lever la main sur moi !

- Goyle m'a envoyé un hibou.

Enfoiré, Goyle mon cher quand je sortirai de cette infirmerie, si j'en sort autrement que les pieds devant bien entendu, je jure de te rendre la vie impossible !

- Et ?

Vaut mieux pas trop parler dans ces cas là. Sinon père prendrait cela pour de l'insolence et tout le monde sais qu'il vaut mieux ne pas répondre à Lucius Malefoy.

- Y a-t-il moyen de boire quelque chose ici ?

Oh par Merlin qu'est ce que ce crétin a raconter à mon père ?

- Oui attendez père, je vais appeler un elfe.

- Non laisse. Viens plutôt t'assoire à côté de moi.

- J'arrive père.

Prie pour moi, pauvre conscience, je ne sais pas comment tout cela va finir !

- Goyle m'a dit que tu avais eut un accident au Quidditch ? Est-ce vrai ?

Ouf ! Vincent je t'adore !!! Bon maintenant il s'agit de réfléchir vite et de trouver un bobard potable à sortir à mon père.

- En effet père. A l'entraînement je me suis prit un cognard. Le soir nous faisions une fête dans la salle commune et la douleur est ressortie. Quand je me suis aperçut qu'elle ne passait pas, j'ai préféré venir à l'infirmerie. D'après ce que j'ai crut comprendre, je me suis cassé quelques côtes et Madame Pomfresh souhaite me garder un peu en observation.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui père.

- Bien alors je me suis inquiété pour rien. Ton pauvre père est décidément bien stupide parfois.

- Ne dites pas cela père.

Qu'est ce qu'il mijote ? Il ne dit jamais cela d'habitude ! Il se lève.

- Je vais partir alors.

Il s'approche de la porte, rajuste sa cape. Il se retourne, probablement va-t-il me dire au revoir. Néanmoins je ne comprends pas. Cette habitude n'est pas la sienne.

- Endoloris !!!

O putain que ça fait mal !!!

- J'ai vu tes poignets Drago. Ne me ment plus jamais. Où je te ferais bien pire qu'un doloris.

Il part. Je sombre.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

_Oui je sais c'est cour surtout depuis le temps que vous attendez mais le prochain chapitre viendra vite !!!_

_Je vous embrasse_

_Alfa_


	6. Gagné ou perdu ?

_Bon alors, qui est-ce qui vous a dit qu'elle se rattraperait du retard ??? Et je vais essayer d'en mettre encore un avant la fin des vacances, ou même peut être deux. Je me sens d'humeur à écrire des histoires d'amour alors ça devrait aller. Je suis heureuse moi vous pouvez pas imaginez !!_

**Céline.s**** : **contente de savoir que tu ma fic te plaît et que tu comptes rester ! Pour la question on verra si tu as raison… Bisous !!!****

**Clau****: **Vraiment désolée de te faire attendre tellement clau, mais j'ai été assez occupée ses derniers temps. Pour les vacances je ne mettrais pas de résumés mais à partir de la rentrée si je reprends du retards dans mes parutions, j'en mettrais un pour que tu puisses te rafraîchir la mémoire. Merci. Kiss

**Lapieuvredudesert**** : **oui Lucius est un salop. Je ne tenais pas vraiment à faire une fic ou il jouerait le rôle d'un père bon et attentif qui aime son fils. Mais qui sait, peut être que dans d'autres fics je le ferrais différent, ça dépendra de mes goûts du moment. Pas de raisons de rougir ? Je ne sais pas trop parce qu'avec tous les compliments que vous me faites !! Mais t'inquiète pas en ce moment je trouve que je rougis beaucoup, surtout sur certaines choses… Oui je te rassure, moi aussi il me le fait en ce moment, le site déconne encore… lol. Allez à bientôt et encore merci pour ta carte, j'ai ador ! xxx Bisous xxx

**Caroline Black : **lol ! Tu fais de l'humour c'est ça ? Le voilà le prochain chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il va te plaire et aussi que tu as passé un bon Noël. Bises.

**Chmarie**** : **Merci, tout simplement pour me suivre depuis le premier chapitre. Moi aussi j'aimerai le … le lucius mais à défaut de pouvoir le faire je vais le… dans la fic ! Oui Harry va apprécier c'est sur !! lol

**Laerech**** : **lol. Oui on parle de Harry et Drago ! Je sais je fais attendre mes lecteurs mais crois moi c'est pas voulut et puis ne dit on pas que parfois il faut se faire désirer ??? Hééééé kisssssssssssssssssssss.

**Marry**** Larry : **Ben continue à me lire alors et tu sauras ou elle va aboutir. Bisous.****

**Chapitre 6 : Gagné ou perdu ?**

Je suis allongé.

Sur un lit à première vue.

Dans un sal état aussi.

Du moins pas au meilleure de ma forme ça c'est sur.

Vu le mal de chien que me fond mes muscles…

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé déj ? J'attendais Harry tout en philosophant à moitié et on a toqué.

J'ai ouvert et … Papa !!

Bon sang ce n'est pas vrai !! La discussion, le doloris, moi qui m'évanouit, ça y est je me souviens !

J'ouvre les yeux en catastrophe mais tout est flou. Je suis à l'infirmerie (pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Et j'ai mal partout.

Je me demande si le sortilège à réellement finit de faire effet…

- M. Malefoy ?

Non le pape ! Et puis ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas mon père et mon père n'est pas moi !

- Oui ?

- Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? Quand je suis entrée dans la pièce devant M.Potter vous étiez allongés sur le sol, dans une mare de sang.

- Je… je n'ai rien fait… ce n'est… pas moi.

Pitié faites qu'elle me croit ! C'est la vérité après tout.

- Ca je le sais bien. Il est impossible de se rouvrir exactement sur sa cicatrice. On dirait que votre sang a bouillît et rouvert la plaie sous la pression.

Gagn ! Vous êtes intelligente quand vous voulez.

- Avez-vous subit un sortilège ?...

Comme si j'allais répondre…

- Quelqu'un vous a-t-il attaqu ?...

Oui mon propre père, dans cette école sensé me protéger.

- Monsieur Potter est devenu fou quand il vous a vu…

- Harry ? Où est-il ?

Ouai, on ne voit carrément pas que tu l'adores Drago. C'est bien tu caches énormément tes sentiments.

- A côté, avec le professeur Dumbledore. Nous avons été obligés de l'éloigner il était intenable.

Une porte s'ouvre et j'entends courir. Avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, une masse me serre dans les bras.

- Drago ! Tu m'as fait si peur !

- Aie ! Harry tu… tu m'étouffes !

- Oups, excuse moi.

Il me lâche mais reste près de moi. Oh, Harry ! Si tu savais comme je tiens à toi !

- Je dois vous parlez M. Malefoy.

Tiens c'est marrant, votre sourire dentifrice n'est plus aussi éclatant, il a l'air tout triste !!!

Harry a comprit tout seul qu'il ne devait pas rester. Mais il a l'air déçut. Je chuchote au creux de son oreille : « Pardonne moi »

Il hoche la tête, ne répond pas et quitte la pièce.

_« Oui pardonne moi Harry, pardonne moi ! »_

- Alors Drago, qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ?

Mais combien de fois ils vont me poser la question ces imbéciles ! Je tourne la tête et je réponds sans m'en rendre vraiment compte tout en revivant la scène :

- Je croyais que dans cette école on été protégé… de tout…ce qui nous veut du mal…

- Mais on l'est !

- Vous ne m'avez pas protégés de lui… vous disiez qu'il ne saurait rien…

- Votre père ?

- Je vous ai fait confiance… mais même ici, je ne suis pas à l'abri, à l'abri de lui…

Je frissonne. Ma voix est froide, tremblante et distante, pleine de rage contenue.

- Que vous a-t-il fait ?

Ca se voit pas je suppose ?

- …

- Répondez Drago.

- …Crabbe lui a écrit en brave petit chien bien éduqué. Il est venu… les marques… la baguette se lève vers moi…Doloris… je crie…j'ai mal… le noir. C'est tout.

La porte s'ouvre en fracas. Harry rentre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il me fait peur. Ses cheveux volent, ses yeux sont des poignards, des poignards dirigés sur moi !

- Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te fait ça n'est ce pas ?

Merlin protégez-moi !

- Harry, je …

- Combien de temps comptais-tu me le cacher ?

Le plus longtemps possible je suppose.

- J'ai crut que j'allais péter un plomb ! Je viens te voir et je te retrouve baignant dans ton propre sang au milieu de la pièce. Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti ? J'ai crut que tout s'effondrait autour de moi ! Merde ! Je tiens à toi Drago ! Je t'ai promis de te protéger et de ne pas t'abandonner mais si tu me caches tout ce qui te déchire, comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Et il repart en claquant la porte.

- Harry !!!...

Non ne me dites pas que JE L'AI PERDU !!!!!!!!!!!!

- HARRY !!!......

**Fin du chapitre 6.**

_Ca vous a plu ???? J'espère que oui. Et aussi que vous avez reçut de beaux cadeaux ?? Moi le plus beau est pour la semaine prochaine … (on se demande tous pourquoi j'attends le 31 avec impatience…).  J'espère tous que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes et que vous êtes aussi heureux que moi. _

_Gros gros bisous, je vous adore !_


	7. Ou es tu ? Remarque j'aurais mieux fait ...

_Bon alors avant de commencer je tiens à dire une chose : Oui je suis au courant faudrait que j'arrête, pas de boire, ça fait longtemps que je bois plus, de fumer, j'ai pas encore commencé, non en fait je sais pas trop ce qu'il faut que j'arrête mais je sens que dans ce chapitre vous allez, comment dire, penser que je suis folle. Et vous aurez pas tout à fait tord. Vu que je peux à nouveau poster mes chapitres sur TWWO, et pour me faire pardonner du retard, je réponds d'abord à eux. Mais ils sont pas nombreux je vous rassure._

**Larm**** : **Bonjour toi. Je suis contente de savoir que mon histoire te plaît parce que comment dire… c'est ma petite choucroute, heu pardon chouchoutte. Et je la bichonne crois moi. Et ben, chouchouter, bichonner, bichon … tu trouves pas que je parle beaucoup de chiens l ? Et  tu verras, Drago aussi aime bien les chiens dans ce chapitre… Faut pas m'en vouloir pour le dérapage, je délire complètement moi ce soir ! C'est un slash mais laisse lui le temps de s'installer. Harry et Drago, doivent encore faire connaissance. T'inquiète pas, ça va s'accélérer un peu. Bisous.

**Mary Larry :** Oui je sais mais que veux-tu, j'avais la flemme de mettre la suite ! Non je blague, j'avais juste décidé d'arrêter là. Mais ce chapitre là (en plus d'être complètement hors de propos) s'arrête disons, sur une fin plus logique. La v'là la suite !!! Kiss.****

**Chmarie**** : **Oui il est assez tourmenté le pauvre Harry. D'ailleurs à la fin de ce chapitre je suis pas sur qu'il le soit moins… Bisous !

**Céline.s**** : **Comment ça on se ligue tous contre toi ? Personne m'a prévenu moi ! C'est quoi ces manières !? Si j'avais su qu'ils étaient tous méchants j'aurais changé la fin du chapitre pour éviter que tu sois dans cet état l ! Déprime pas, tout s'arrange. Désolée, désolée, désolée. Je peux pas me mettre a genoux, sinon j'ai plus axcé au PC mais c'est sincère. La fin de ce chapitre devrait pas trop de déplaire. Et puis crois moi, il est joyeux ce chapitre. Enfin, drago est joyeux… et pas qu'un peu !!! Bises.

_P-S__ : J'ai faillit oublier : T'habites Strasbourg ?????????? J'habite Entzheim !!! Je pense que tu vois ou c'est quand même ? Re bises ma compatriote !! (Même si je suis pas Alsacienne)._

**Clau**** : **Je suis extraordinaire tu dis ? Ca y est la rougeur est de retour ! Vous voulez que je commence une nouvelle mode ou quoi ? La mode automne hiver 2004 par Alfa !!! Le rouge est de saison !! Bon faut que j'arrête de délirer moi. La v'là la suite. Gros bisous !__

**Caroline Black : **T'as fumé avant de lire le chapitre ? Ou t'as bu ? Non je sais pas moi je demande, on sait jamais. Après tout, moi je me demande aussi ce que j'ai fait avant d'écrire celui-là de chapitre… Euh, encore une chose : Y a un asile pas loin de chez toi ? Parce que si c'est le cas il vaudrait peut être mieux que t'y fasse un saut, histoire de vérifier que tu fonctionnes correctement…Mais oui on le sait qu'il va revenir. De toute façon, il lui faut juste le temps de se calmer. Tu sais comment il est notre riri, un feu de paille, il s'éteint aussi vite qu'il s'allume. Big kiss

**La pieuvredudesert :**Ben oui c'est long ! Et t'as pas intérêt à te plaindre sinon je fais durer encore plus ! J'avance au rythme que je veux. Et surtout à un rythme réaliste. Ils peuvent pas non plus se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre directement ! Ma chère, j'ai un grand secret à te confier a propos de tes figurines : T'ES UNE OBSEDEE !!!! lol. Et encore une chose : TU VEUX PAS ME LES PRETER ? lol. A bientôt. Kiss bien baveux !!!

_Maintenant place au chapitre. Moi je vous attends en bas pour un petit, re petit, monologue._

**Chapitre 7 : Où es-tu ?**

J'ouvre les yeux.

Il fait chaud ce matin.

Mais j'ai froid.

Si froid depuis qu'il est parti.

Encore une semaine d'écoulée.

Il est partit vendredi dernier.

Et nous sommes le samedi.

Je resserre les couvertures.

Suis-je vraiment obligé de me lever ?

Ce matin, il n'y a pas cours. Comme tout les samedis me direz-vous.

Et vous avez raison.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour à part.

Aujourd'hui c'est sortie à Près-au-lard.

Et je ne peux pas y aller.

Pour plusieurs raisons. La première est évidente : Madame Pomfresh cris déjà quand j'ouvre la fenêtre alors j'imagine si je demande à sortir ! Mais je l'aime bien cette vieille bique. Elle me couve c'est vrai mais elle est gentille. Tout le contraire de ma mère. Et de toute ma famille d'ailleurs.

La seconde raison ? Ben pourquoi sortir alors que je peux rester au chaud !

Et puis la troisième aussi évidente : Personne ne m'attends dehors. C'est vrai quoi ! Je suis là depuis quinze jours et personne n'est encore venu me voir. A part… a part Harry bien entendu. Mais personne n'a de nouvelles de lui. Il n'a pas assisté à ses cours de toute la semaine et personne ne l'a vu dans la grande salle. Il est enfermé dans sa chambre. Il réfléchit. Et moi je l'emmerde ! Je veux le voir, il me manque de trop ! Je deviens dingue sans lui ! Il n'a pas compris ? Pas comprit que je tenais à lui à en mourir ? N'ai-je pas dit quand j'ai vu son regard qu'il venait de donner 'Enfin' un sens à ma vie ? Sans lui je suis perdu, sans lui, je n'ai plus de raisons d'exister, de vivre, d'être tout simplement ce que je suis.

Et voilà que je recommence à déprimer ! C'est pas possible comme je peux être con ! Il a juste besoin de réfléchir un peu. N'empêche qu'il me manque et que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour tuer le temps ! Je vais prendre une potion et me rendormir, c'est encore la meilleure chose à faire. De toute manière je suis condamné à rester ici alors pourquoi m'ennuyer, autant faire la grasse matinée.

Cette potion a décidément un goût affreux. Rogue devrait revoir ses ingrédients et rajouter un ou deux trucs qui donneraient meilleur goût. Faudra que je lui en touche deux mots à l'occasion. Rogue, roquet, vous trouvez pas que ça se ressemble ? Moi je trouve. J'imagine bien Rogue emprisonné dans le corps d'un roquet ! Je vois déjà les images ! Ah non c'est trop ! Je vais m'étouffer si je continue !! Non vous le voyez vous ? Avec un joli nœud rose autour du cou,  et jappant d'une petite voix, whouf whouf !!! Non faut que je me ressaisisse. C'est pas bien de parler de Rogue comme ça. Tout de même, c'est mon directeur de maison. 

Vous pensez qu'il serait mieux en tutu rose ? Ou bleu ? Ou encore blanc. Vous savez je suis pas comme ça moi. J'ai rien contre les différentes couleurs. C'est pas bien d'avoir des préjugés de toute façon. Moi je le vois en TUTU ARC-EN-CIEL !! Ca vous va ? Je règle le problème au moins.

Bon sang Drago, t'es en train de devenir fou. Oui mon vieux, tu délires complètement. Tu parles avec toi-même, après t'imagines ton prof de potions en roquet et maintenant en tutu. Et puis on dirait que tu fais un séminaire sur toutes les conneries que t'as dans le crâne. 

Eh j'en ai une autre !!! Rogue à poil !! A poil, excellent ça aussi faut que je le garde pour plus tard. Je parlais de le transformer en roquet et maintenant je parle de poils ! Drago mon cher, tu es incontestablement doué. 'Ouai doué pour les conneries oui ! Tu deviens complètement fou. T'en a encore beaucoup des comme ça ?'

Et attends ! Tu savais que j'avais un talent pour la chanson ??? Oui, oui, je te promet c'est vrai ! Je me vois sur scène, devant plein de monde, en train de chanter « Ahhhh je ris de me voir si beauuuuuuu en ce miroirrrrrrrrrrr !!!! » Et tout le monde applaudit pendant que le Célèbre Drago Malefoy descend de la scène pour signer les autographes. C'est qui déjà ça ? Ah oui, Faust. Bon ça me rassure je suis pas totalement fou encore.

Ah oui et puis vous savez Flitwick ? Il me fait penser à un des nains de Blanche-neige. J'adore les classiques Disney. Vous savez le nain, je sais plus comment il s'appelle. Prenez n'importe lequel et imaginez Flitwick, dans son costume. Ensuite mettez Flitwick dans un décor de mine, une pioche en main et je suis sur que vous l'entendrez chanter : Eh oh ! Eh oh ! On rentre du boulot !!! Ah ça aussi c'est trop fort comme image !!! 

Et Mac Gonagal la vieille chouette. Je peux la mettre dans quel rôle ? Blanche-neige est exclu pour deux raisons. La première : cette vieille bique est trop vieille et trop moche pour jouer le rôle. C'est vrai quoi vous avez vus les rides qu'elle a partout ??? Et puis en plus, ben voilà, Blanche-neige à la fin, elle finit quand même par se trouver un prince charmant tandis que Mc Gonagal, elle est vieille fille un point c'est tout ! A tiens maintenant que j'y pense. Imaginons, 30 ou 40 ans de moins. Les seins plus relevés, moins de rides et PAF ! On obtient Lola Brigida ! Oulà, faut vraiment que j'arrête. Mac Gonagal jeune ? Non j'ose pas y penser. Même jeune je suis sur elle était déjà comme ça. Droite, fière, un petit air dédaigneux sue le visage, préféte-en-chef en train de dire à tout les élèves : Travaillez tous !! Allez travaillez ! Sinon vous n'aurez pas vos Buses, ni vos ASPIC et vous mettrez votre vie en l'air. Vous finirez sous un carton sur le chemin de traverse !!!! Dans la vie y a que ça de vrai, le travail !! Allez au boulot !! Révisez ! Travaillez ! Rendez vos devoirs ! Faites pas la fête ! Attention les ASPIC approchent !! Et vous vos BUSES vous croyez que vous les aurez en claquant des doigts ? Comment était Mac Gonagal loin des cours ? Peut être qu'en fait c'était une fille qui avait plein de succès et que tous les soirs elle couchait avec un autre gars ?? Oui je la vois bien maintenant la donneuse d'ordres. Le soir, elle s'habillait tout en cuir noir. Porte-jarretelles et cravache, et elle donnait les ordres pour atteindre un maximum de jouissance !!! Oui je suis sur, c'était ça Mac Gonagal dans l'intimité. Les femmes de caractères ont toujours attirés les hommes. Et puis qui sait, peut être même certaines femmes… A oui ça aussi je le vois bien. Mac Gonagal avec une femme ! En train de se … en poussant des gémissements de plaisir ! Ah oui je le vois même très bien !! Trop bien ! Je fais le pervers là non ?

Dumbledore ? Le vieux fou qui aime les moldus ! Eh éh. Il serait mignon en Daffy Duck non ??? Ou mieux encore, en Bugs Bunny !! A oui, avec une carotte en bouche et disant quoi de neuf Docteur ? Sauf que la se serait Quoi de neuf Mrs Pomfresh ? Encore des morts dans votre infirmerie ? C'est normal vous les étouffez !!! Et remplacez la carafe… carafe ? D'eau ? D'alcool ? Oui sûrement d'alcool. D'ailleurs je me demande si j'en ai pas bu moi. C'était quoi cette potion que j'ai bu ?

Oh arrête un peu de tourner espèce de sale pièce ! Et puis la table de chevet, arrête de te faire la malle ! Tu vas o ?? Attends un peu que je t'attrape. Tu vas de droite à gauche c'est ça ? Attends la prochaine fois que tu vires de bord PAF je tends la main et je te choppe !! Et après ma petite table de chevet toi et moi, on aura une explication sur ton insolence !!!

« BOUM »

« AIE »

J'ai loupé la table. Elle a viré du mauvais côté cette sale bête. J'aurais pas du boire cul sec cette potion.

Ca y est je l'ai eut la table. Bon maintenant la bouteille de potion. Pourquoi elles sont plusieurs ? Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh elles sont méchantes toutes ses bouteilles de potion !!! Elles ne veulent pas se laisser attraper. Sales méchantes ! Sans cœur ! Je veux juste vous regardez moi ! C'est fou comme je m'amuse moi. Je ne me suis jamais autant éclaté de ma vie. J'en ai même oublié un peu Harry !! Si c'est pas beau ça ! Bon alors je l'ai eut cette satanée bouteille. Qu'est-ce qu'y a marqué dessus ? P'tin c'est dur à lire, je vois tout flou moi. Un W puis un H, puis un I puis un S, KY

  
Whisky ? C'est quoi ça Whisky ? Le nouveau nom qu'on a donné aux Weasley ? Pourquoi les Weasley ont une bouteille qui porte leur nom ? Whisky ??????? Merde   !!!!!!!!! De l'alcool ???? Et moi qui est tout bu d'un coup ! Oh mince, qu'est-ce que ça tourne !!! Le sol bouge, non je suis sur y a un tremblement de terre là.

Moi pas supporté l'alcool ?? Je supporte très bien. Mais une bouteille de Whisisky cul sec croyez moi, ça laisse des séquelles. Faut que je m'allonge, oui il est où le lit ? Le sagouin ! Lui aussi il essaye de se tirer en douce !

Reviens sale con !! T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner !! Harry m'abandonne ! La table de chevet m'abandonne ! Les bouteilles de potions m'abandonnent ! Et maintenant toi ? Toi mon fidèle ami ? Mon tendre ami, toujours là dans les moments difficiles, toi avec qui je partage tout, y compris mes petits plaisirs privés, tu veux pas me laisser t'approcher ? Je te vomirais pas dessus c'est promis. Allez laisse moi m'approcher de toi. Comme ça je m'allonge, je bouge plus, je ferme les yeux, et je me repose ! Je t'en prie mon vieux. On en a vu d'autres tout les deux. Souviens en 40 pendant la grande guerre, quelqu'un a voulu te prendre comme ammortisseur et je t'ai protég !! Le pauvre gars a fini contre le mur mais toi t'étais sauv !! Allez stp, laisse moi venir.

C'est bien, t'es un gentil lit. Harry me manque tu sais. Il me manque énormément…

Je vais te dire un secret…

Tu….. tu le gardes pour toi hein ??

C'est promis ?

T'es un brave lit.

Je vais te le dire alors.

Mon secret…

C'est…

J'aime Harry…

Moi Drago Malefoy je suis amoureux…

Amoureux d'un homme… premier problème

Amoureux de Harry… mon ami depuis peu…

Amoureux de Saint POTTER patron des causes désespérées.

Amoureux de lui alors qu'il m'aime pas.

En plus il veux plus me voir.

Tu trouves pas que c'est méchant ça ?

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn je suis triste !!!!!!!!!

Je suis inconsolable

C'est affreux n'est ce pas ??

Je savais que tu me comprendrais.

Tu comprends toujours tout.

Je t'aime toi tu sais.

Beaucoup beaucoup.

Pas autant que j'aime Harry c'est sur.

Mais beaucoup quand même.

Et en plus si tu savais comme t'es confortable le lit !

J'ai bien chaud.

Je me sens bien.

Je me sens….

Tu le gardes pour toi, hein mon secret ?

Je l'aime tellement…….

~~~~ Un certain temps après ~~~~

         - Venez M. Potter, il va être heureux de vous voir, vous lui manquez tellement !! Il va être fou de joie quand il vous verra. Il doit être réveillé à l'heure qu'il est…

         - J'espère Mrs Pomfresh. DRAGOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Me revoil !!! Alors vous en pensez quoi de mon chapitre ?? Oui je sais, j'ai complètement délir ! Mc Gonagal avec une cravache, Rogue en tutu, etc etc… Mais au moins je vous aie évité la vision d'une Mc Gonagal en string ! Remerciez moi quand même. L'idée m'avait effleuré l'esprit mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux éviter. Oui vraiment après réflexion vaut mieux éviter.**

**'Reprends sa réflexion'. 'Sort de sa réflexion en criant Euréka et en effectuant un triple salto et en se ramassant lamentablement sur le sol'**

**J'ai trouv !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il faut que j'arrête d'être aussi heureuse que je le suis en ce moment !!!! Oui mais ça comptez pas trop dessus, parce que c'est foutu d'avance ! Excusez le vocabulaire mais bon, c'est impossible, du moins pour le moment. Dans quelques mois on verra…**

**Voilà voilà, vous savez tout. Donc vous savez ce que je vais vous dire. Maintenant vous vous dirigez vers le petit bouton, vous cliquez dessus et vous me dites ce que vous en pensez ok ??? Histoire de voir si j'ai vraiment totalement délirer ou juste partiellement, et si vous voulez que je recommence…**

**Vous avez vu ??? J'ai encore mis un chapitre !!!! Je suis pas gentille moi ??? Et là tout le monde répond : Si trèèèèèèès !!! lol**

**Bisous et à très vite !!!!!!!!!**

**Alfa**


	8. Réveil difficile

_Bijour__ vous tous !!!!! Vous allez bien j'espère ? Moi j'ai la forme et j'ai plusieurs nouvelles qui devraient vous intéresser :_

_La première : au moins deux autres fics sont en prépa._

_La seconde : Séréna avance lentement mais sûrement et je devrait pas tarder à mettre un autre chapitre._

_Troisième nouvelle : Je suis en stage pour trois semaines encore donc je devrait plus avoir le temps d'écrire._

_Encore désolée pour avoir mis tellement de temps. Je passe rapidement aux reviewers, juste fanfictions.net, j'ai pas le temps de répondre à tous mais je vous remercie beaucoup, vous êtes géniaux et je vous adore. Merci de me lire et de me laisser de si gentils mots._

**__**

**_Caroline Black_ : oui pour les souvenirs je suis d'accords avec toi. Je me suis d'ailleurs inspiré d'une expérience vécue (Mort à l'alcool,  on fait trop de conneries quand on a bu), sinon tu peux me prendre deux réservations pour Ste Mangouste à moi aussi ? Une pour moi et une pour quelqu'un qui voudra pas me laisser partir sans venir avec lol. Et puis encore, JE NE ME DROGUE PAS !!!!!! lol Et je bois plus depuis un moment déjà, trop de mauvaises expériences rendent l'expérience dangereuse à récidiver. Bisous et j'espère que j'ai pas trop fait attendre.**

**__**

**_Merci Clau !_ Oui je sais mais que veux-tu je me suis tapé un délire complet et puis,  comment dire parfois on veut pas reconnaître nos sentiments (encore une expérience vécue lol) Bisous, et merci**

**__**

**_Lapieuvredudésert_****_ :_ Comment vas-tu ma très chère ? Moi ? Je veux rien en faire ! Pour qui tu me prends je ne suis pas comme toi. lol (je suis pire). Je te remercie pour tous les messages que tu m'as mit pour Frustrations, et je vais voir si, comment dire, je ferais une fic dans le même genre et sur le même couple si les gens sont intéressés. Bisous.**

**__**

**_Kaorulabelle_****_ :_ Merci beaucoup !!! Bisous**

**__**

**_Céline.s_**** : Oulà t'as fait long ! T'es sur que t'as rien oubli ? Bon a mot long, réponse longue : euh en fait, j'aurais peut être pas changé mais je me serais excusez du moins.  Oups (relis la fin du chapitre) en fait ce sera peut être pas mieux mais je voulais pas que le chapitre soit trop long alors j'ai coupé quand même mais t'inquiète pas, ça fini pas sur une phrase en suspense cette fois. Encore désolée. Fustel de Coulange ? Eh bé t'as pas trouvé plus près ? Remarque t'as raison, il est assez réputé si je ne me trompe pas. T'inquiète pas, Wolfisheim c'est pas paumé du tout. En fait je fais mon stage à côté, à Holtzheim et je suis sûre que tu connais vu qu'une partie de ses serres sont à Wolfi, chez Retenauer. Vive le Basket ! Je ne blague pas, j'adore le Basket. Désolée, j'ai loupé ton anniversaire donc bon anniversaire avec un peu de retard.  PERVERSE !!! C'est pas vrai je vous ai trouvé où toutes et tous ?? Pour avoir les idées aussi près de la ceinture (comme si j'étais mieux lol). Je veux bien correspondre avec toi, t'as qu'à écrire sur la même adresse que pour les reviews. Encore un truc valable pour tous ceux qui veulent me parler et qui ont msn. C'est aussi mon adresse de messagerie alors n'hésite pas à me mettre dans vos contacts si vous voulez. Gros gros bisous à toi céline.s !**

**Allez je vous laisse lire maintenant. Bonne lecture !!!**

** Chapitre 8 : Réveil difficile**

~~~~ Un certain temps après ~~~~

         - Venez M. Potter, il va être heureux de vous voir, vous lui manquez tellement !! Il va être fou de joie quand il vous verra. Il doit être réveillé à l'heure qu'il est…

         - J'espère Mrs Pomfresh. DRAGOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ptin c'est qui le con qui crie comme ça ? J'ai mal au crâne moi !

- Dragoooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!

C'est qui cette voix d'hystérique ? A oui c'est Harry.

- Crie pas s'il te plaît.

- Merde mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- M. MALEFOY que vous est-il arrivé encore ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient me faire chier cette imbécile !? NON pitié n'ouvrez pas les rideaux !

J'ai mal aux yeux. Vite la couverture

Qui a enlevé la couverture ?

Harry je vais te tuer.

- Raconte Drago, que c'est il pass ?

Grrrrr vais le taper, sincère laisse moi décuver en paix.

Ben non vu comme tu me secoues, t'es pas décidé.

Tant pis pour moi, je dois être poursuivit. D'abord je tombe amoureux de toi et maintenant je te déteste parce que tu ne me laisses pas désoûler tranquillement.

Attends un peu, désoûler ? Moi ? Oulà qu'est-ce que j'ai fait déj ?

- Alors M. Malefoy elle vient cette explication ? Pourquoi la chambre est dans cet état ?

- Je… voulais dormir encore un peu… vu que personne ne devait venir me voir… Harry faisait la gueule… j'étais triste… j'ai pris la bouteille qu'il y avait sur la table de chevet et je l'ai bu cul sec … mais c'était pas de la potion pour dormir mais du Whisky… j'ai titubé et je sais plus trop ce qui c'est passé après.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Mme Pomfresh me regarde étrangement. Elle se penche et ramasse par terre la bouteille. D'un coup elle rougit et je l'entends dire :

- Oh non ! Severus, la soirée, t'as laissé la bouteille qu'on n'avait pas bue là. Comment je vais leur expliquer ça moi ? Je ne peux pas avouer que j'ai bu avec toi la nuit dernière quand même !

La c'est plus fort que moi malgré mon mal de tête j'éclate de rire ! Vu qu'Harry me suis j'en déduit qu'on a tout les deux entendus le monologue de Pompom.

- Vous inquiétez pas on dira rien. Toutefois vous pourriez peut être donner à Drago une potion contre le mal de tête avant que je ne l'emmène avec moi.

- Ah oui, tout de suite, je vais en chercher une.

Oulà Pompom va plus bien du tout ! C'est trop fort !! Elle est toute rouge on dirait une tomate !! Pompom en tomate ? Sur un plan ? Oh non je crois que j'ai pas fini de décuver. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Bon je vous explique ce qui se passe. Je suis allongé sur le lit et Harry me serre de toutes ses forces et… Merde mais pourquoi il pleure ?

Mon amour ?

- Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pourquoi il ne répond pas ?

- Harry ?

Ah enfin il lève la tête. Son regard est empli de larmes. Oh par Merlin Harry qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Drago si tu savais comme j'ai eut peur de te perdre !

Ses yeux verts sont des émeraudes sans leur flamme habituelle et le long de ses joues s'écoulent lentement des larmes de tristesse qu'il ne cherche ni à réprimer, ni à essuyer et encore moins à cacher. Harry, mon Harry moi aussi j'ai eut très peur de te perdre ! Mais oserais-je un jour t'avouer ce secret ? Ces sentiments qui me poignardent le cœur et attise le feu du désespoir en moi ? Oserais-je te dire …. ?

- Chuut Harry. Je sais, je sais.

Ouahh Drago mon vieux t'est trop fort ! T'aurais pu trouver mieux non ? Je le serre tendrement dans mes bras. Il s'accroche à moi, comme un enfant que l'on veut arracher à sa mère. Cette vision m'arrache le cœur si je continue je vais fondre et Au diable les bonnes paroles de mon père ! Il a l'air si fragile, si cassable. Ais-je vraiment devant moi le jeune homme qui a tué Voldemort ? A le voir on ne le croirait pas. On dirait un enfant, un enfant de 8 ans, seul, orphelin. Oui Harry, Harry est lui-même en cet instant et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, le serrer dans mes bras et le protéger de tout ce qui peut lui faire du mal. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour ?

- Je, Harry je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

Il soupire, s'éloigne de moi et se lève. Je l'ai blessé je crois mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon ? Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que m'a fait subir mon père.

- Harry, écoute moi.

Je prends sa tête entre mes mains, il essaye d'éviter mon regard mais ma poigne est ferme et bientôt il est obligé de lever les yeux vers moi. Ma voix est douce et tendre mais mon regard est décidé.

- Je te le dirais, un jour. Mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas. Comprends moi, je ne peux pas encore parler de ça, même à toi et même si tu es tout ce qui importes à mes yeux, tu dois me laisser du temps.

Les larmes ont séchées et ses joues bien qu'encore marquées reprennent peu à peu leur couleur naturelle tandis que sur ces yeux se dessine un délicat sourire tel celui d'un perce-neige qui éclot annonçant le début du printemps. Je crois qu'il a compris mais, mais il a une lueur dans ces yeux, une lueur que je ne lui ai jamais vue, une lueur de joie. Cela fait des années que je ne l'avais plus vu dans ses yeux, elle s'était éteinte et son regard semblait vide comme si l'être n'était plus qu'une coquille sans sentiments, sans vie, un zombie. Sans que je ne le contrôle, un sourire apparaît à son tour sur mon visage. Je suis heureux, d'avoir fait son bonheur un court instant.

- Je comprends Drago. Mais je m'inquiète quand même pour toi. Je veux vraiment te protéger tu sais. Je tiens à toi Drago, je tiens à toi…

Il se rapproche de moi, et dépose sur mon front un léger baiser à peine plus lourd qu'un papillon et plus cour qu'un instant mais je me sens d'un coup capable de soulever des montagnes, de traverser La Manche à la nage, je me sens protéger de tout. Tout mon corps tremble à ce geste si simple mais qui pour moi  représente peut être, l'espoir qu'un jour, nous seront tous deux plus que des amis.

Madame Pomfresh revient et m'administre une boisson au goût atroce (Faut vraiment que je m'explique avec Rogue à l'occasion) puis elle nous jette hors de l'infirmerie après m'avoir fait promettre d'être de retour à 18h30 précises sous peine de me voir priver de visites. Je sens que je serais à l'heure !

Nous marchons depuis plusieurs minutes et je ne sais pas quoi dire. A mes côtés Harry aussi est silencieux. A croire qu'aucun de nous ne sait quoi dire. Pourtant malgré ce silence, je me sens étrangement bien et rassuré.

- Dis-moi Drago, es ce que tu sais quel jour on est ?

Quel jour ? Aucune idée, il me pose de ses questions. Ca fait des jours que je suis enfermé et je devrait savoir quel jour on est ?! Zen Drago, ça va pas aider ta migraine tout ça.

- Honnêtement aucune idée. Je suis enfermé depuis trop longtemps. Pourquoi ?

C'est vrai ça quel jour on est ? En attendant il ne fait pas chaud. Je lève la tête. De gros nuages gris pâle passent dans le ciel, gris pâle comme mes yeux.

- Dans 15 jours c'est Noël.

 15 jours ????? Il se fout de moi l ?!!

- T'es sur de toi ?

Je dois avoir l'air con avec cet air ahuri en plein milieu du chemin. Je me présente, Drago Malefoy, imbécile de première, pour vous servir.

- Bien sur que je suis sur ! Dumbledore voudrait savoir si tu veux rentrer chez toi ou passer Noël ici, au château.

- Je préfère rester ici !

C'est sorti tout seul. Faut vraiment que j'arrive à me maîtriser là, ça va plus du tout. C'est le début de la fin. Harry sourit doucement découvrant de belles dents blanches et bien agencées. Il a un superbe sourire, aussi superbe et noble que lui. Bon sang, faut que je me ressaisisse moi sinon on va me ramasser à la petite cuillère avant la fin de l'aprem.

- Je reste aussi.

Comme d'habitude. Et j'en suis enchanté.

Le silence reprend son droit dans la conversation. Un ange passe. Oh pardon ! L'ange, c'est à côté de moi qu'il se trouve. Et il est divin. Sans le vouloir je soupire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Dray ?

Non Harry tout va très bien. Je t'aime c'est tout. Et ça me fait à la fois mal et en même temps, tellement de bien.

- J'ai froid.

- Tu veux ma veste ?

Le sauveur est de retour ! On ne change pas les habitudes.

- Non c'est bon Harry.

Mais je frissonne et ça, ça ne lui échappe pas.

- Prends la.

Et il me la met d'office sur le dos. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire je vous jure. Mais je fonds devant son regard déterminé. Ah Merlin tuez moi, pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de lui ? Pourquoi ?

- Harry…

- Oui Drago ?

Je déteste quand il sourit comme ça, on dirait qu'il se fout de moi.

- T'es incurable.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

Question ambiguë. Que dois-je répondre ? Réfléchit pas, éclate de rire, ce sera mieux que de supporter cet air qu'il est en train de me faire.

- Oui c'est pour ça !!

Et pour tellement plus. Harry est littéralement plié en deux de rire. Il en pleure de joie. Ris Harry, ris, c'est tellement mieux que de te voir pleurer de tristesse. C'est comme ça que je t'aime, fou, joyeux, toi.

- Tu vas arrêter oui ?

Je prends mon air faussement outré et il repart de plus belle. Pitié, assommez-le !!

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est encore pire !!

C'est décidé je vais le tuer.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, quand tu auras fini de te foutre de moi, tu pourras peut être me dire ou tu m'emmènes.

Oh il c'est arrêté d'un coup. La machine à rire ce serait elle cassée ?

- Faire des emplettes !!! Je veux te changer les idées.

Ok moi ça me va. Mais vu que mes idées sont toutes tournées vers toi je ne sais pas si tu vas y arriver.

- Allez viens !!!!!

Il me prend par la main et nous partons en courant.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

**Vous avez aimés ????? Ou pas ? Un petit message ?**

**Bonne journée et à très vite !!!!**

**Bisous !**

**Alfa**


	9. Un peu de réconfort

**_Salut à tous !!! Je suis contente vous avez été nombreux à m'écrire et ça m'a fait très plaisir. Voilà un nouveau chapitre mais avant, réponse aux rewiews !_**

**_Je constate quand même que le chapitre 7 : Où es tu ? Vous a particulièrement marqué mais je vous rassure l'histoire de départ continue._**

**Fanfiction.net**

**Lee-NC-Kass**** : **Bijour !!! Dis moi, j'ai cherché mais j'ai pas trouvé ton nom dans les reviews t'étais sous autre nom ? Encore des perverses hein ? Sévi chéri et Pompom je sais qu'elle s'envoie du whisky avec lui mais quand à savoir si elle s'envoie Rogue et le whisky je t'avoue honnêtement que je ne sais pas mais je ne préfère pas le savoir. Non tu les vois ensemble toi ? C'est pas moi qui écrirait un lemon sur ces deux l ! lol. Pour le whisky je suis désolé mais Drago a fini la dernière bouteille, sinon je te l'aurais fil ! Ouai Lucius est un connard mais c'est dans sa nature. Et + si affinités ? Ca pour cette fic c'est moi qui décide pas toi lol. Bisous et dsl d'avoir fait attendre !

**Lapieuvredudesert**** : **Moi je veux bien partager les figurines lol. Quels genres de trucs rigolos ? ^_^ Merci. Pour le couple Hermione/Pansy tu dis que tu voudrais une fin moins triste mais là faut avouer que ça s'accorder parfaitement non ? Enfin ton idée est prise je vais voir ce que je vais en faire ! XxX bisous xXx

**Celine.s**** : **Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite qu'ils soient ensemble mais j'espère que ton brevet blanc c'est bien passé. Bises

**Natsu-chan**** :** lol c'est vrai que la discussion avec le lit est pas mal. Je précise quand même que ce n'est pas tiré d'une expérience personnelle. Moi je suis plutôt le genre à contempler le feu avec un air béat sur le visage à moitié accoudé sur l'épaule d'une amie tu vois ? lol. Ca va tu m'as envoyé la review le jour même ou je met la suite, t'auras pas trop à attendre au moins. Bisous.

**TWWO :**

**Iggy**** Pop : **Miciiii beaucoup. C'est trop je pense pas mériter autant de compliments et je suis vraiment très heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Je tiens énormément à elle surtout que c'est mon premier slash alors j'espère être à la hauteur et arriver à montrer les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre. Bisous et encore merci.

**Bichette **: Ok là voilà mais par hasard, tu ne serais pas sur le tchat toi ? Sur le salon romantique par hasard ? (Non c'est pas de la pub c'es juste que je trouve la coïncidence frappante). Bisous

**NEPHERIA : **Ben au moins c'est direct lol ! Bonne lecture. Bisous****

**SarahM**** : **Oui j'avais la forme ce soir là. Je venais d'apprendre une très bonne nouvelle et ça me rendait vraiment euphorique et t'as vu le résultat lol. Et oui je suis gentille et je vous la suite ! Bisous

_Et maintenant j'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire :_

**Bonne lecture !!!!!**

**Chapitre 9 : Un peu de réconfort**

Les rues de Près-au-Lard ont disparues sous la neige. Une tempête se prépare sûrement car à l'horizon s'amoncellent de gros nuages. Nos pas crissent doucement sur la route. La ville semble endormie habillée dans son délicat manteau blanc. Je plonge lentement dans ce coma léthargique et bientôt affleurent à ma mémoire, des bribes de souvenirs que je croyait oubliés à jamais.

Un hiver pour mes 4 ans, le parc du château sous la neige, moi qui cours, petit enfant solitaire, simple moineau aux ailes cassées qui jouait, enfermé dans son misérable bonheur au milieu d'une cage dorée. Des pas lourds dans la neige, un sort murmuré tout bas, et mes propres cris de douleurs résultat du sortilège de crucix*. Que peut-on faire quand on a 4 ans et que son père est un maître en magie noire et en sortilèges interdits ou oubliés ? J'étais sorti du château par une porte dérobée mais il m'avait retrouvé, j'avais loupé ma leçon. Mais j'en gagné de là, une aversion profonde pour la neige.

         - Drago ?

Je soupire. Harry. J'avais oublié qu'il était près de moi. Comme toujours quand les souvenirs douloureux me reviennent, j'oublie le reste. Il m'a l'air inquiet.

         - Oui Harry ?

         - Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je souris, pensez-vous qu'un jour il changera ?

         - De vieux et mauvais souvenirs. C'est passé maintenant Harry.

C'est à son tour de sourire mais je vois bien que ce n'est qu'un masque, il s'inquiète mais que puis-je y faire ? Après tout il a raison de s'inquiéter. Je sors d'une tentative de suicide, alors qu'est-ce qui lui dit que je ne compte pas recommencer ?

         - OK ! Ca te dit d'aller faire un tour chez Derviche et Bang ?

         - Mais il va y avoir un monde fou !

         - Depuis quand ça t'indispose qu'il y ai du monde autour de toi ? T'es le prince des Serpentards non ?

Doucement quand tu parles des Serpentards Harry. Ces imbéciles ont le dont de rappliquer dès que tu les penses loin et pour le moment, je tiens pas trop à ce que ce soit le cas. Si on nous voit ensemble et que quelqu'un cafte à mon père alors c'est pour le coup que je suis mort ! Je t'aime mais je tiens un peu à ma vie aussi.

         - Si on allait plutôt chez Rosmerta ?

Oui comme ça en plus je me chaufferai et on a une chance de passer inaperçu. Il me regarde étonné.

         - T'as si froid que ça Dray ?

J'éclate de rire

         - Non j'ai surtout soif !! Je meurs d'envie d'une bonne Bièreaubeurre !

Il fronce les sourcils.

         - Là tu rêves mon cher Drago. Pas de Bièreaubeurre pour toi, t'as déjà assez bu d'alcool pour aujourd'hui.

         - Ben un bon jus de citrouilles alors.

Il est pas marrant !! J'avais déjà oublié mon petit problème de ce matin. Enfin c'est pas grave je me contenterai de ce que je peux avoir. A défaut d'avoir ce que je veux.

         - Drago, mon petit Drago, tu vas pas bouder quand même ?

Non je ne boude pas mais je suis déçut. Je voulais ma Bièreaubeurre moi !! Le premier ou la première qui ose dire que je suis un gamin je lui transforme la tête en cure-pipe !!

          - Non je ne boude pas.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il ne me croit pas ? Bon faut dire aussi que c'est pas avec mon air outré qu'il risque de me croire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

         - Je ne veux pas que tu boudes moi.

Il s'approche encore et dépose sur le bout de mon nez, un baiser.

         - Alors tu viens ?

Et il part en courant. Que faire à part le suivre ? Vraiment pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de lui ?! Je m'élance à sa suite et nous arrivons devant Les trois balais essoufflés mais revigorés aussi par cette petite cours poursuite. Quand nous entrons en riant dans le pub, personne ne nous remarque trop occupés à boire et à bavarder dans leur coin. C'est normal quelque part, la fin des cours est vendredi prochain, ils profitent des dernières heures en compagnie de leurs amis. Harry nous trouve une petite table tranquille dans un coin reculé. Au moins personne ne nous verra ensemble c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Surtout pour moi il faut bien l'avouer.

Mon Ange passe commande pendant que mes yeux se promènent d'une table à l'autre et qu'une foule de détails me sautent au regard.

         - Depuis quand Finnigan sort-il avec Danna ?

C'est une Serdaigle de 5ème année. J'ai flirté avec elle mais elle m'a semblé vide, comme la coquille d'un escargot sans son propriétaire.

         - Environ une semaine je crois. Je doute que ça dure, elle est stupide. Pourquoi t'es jaloux ?

Ca risque pas non !!

         - A t'avouer je trouve que Finnigan est tombé bien bas. Il me déçoit, je pensais qu'il avait meilleur goût que ça.

Puis je reporte mon attention sur les autres tables.

         - Tiens, tu as vu ton fan club privé est là-bas, dis-je en pointant du doigt une table à l'autre bout de la salle.

Harry fronce les sourcils. Il a l'air en colère d'un coup. J'aurais peut être pas du dire ça, après tout ce sont ses amis.

         - Désolé Harry. Je sais que ce sont tes amis.

Ca n'a pas l'air de le calmer du tout.

         - Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je passe ma main devant ses yeux mais néant, ils ne bougent pas d'un cran. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends ??

         - Euh… Harry ?

Il semble revenir à lui et secoue la tête.

         - On s'est prit la tête ce matin avec Ron. Je trouve qu'il me couve trop et lui veut absolument savoir ce que je viens faire à l'infirmerie tous les soirs.

         - Comment ça tout les soirs ? Mais moi je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une semaine !

C'est à moi de froncer les sourcils maintenant. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis une semaine et il me dit qu'il vient tous les soirs ? C'est quoi ce bordel !!

         - Oh Dray excuse moi. Je venais tous les soirs mais je n'avais jamais le courage nécessaire pour te parler alors je venais la nuit quand tu dormais. Je faisais rien de mal je te le promet ! Ron m'a vu suivi et quand je suis sorti j'ai du répondre à ses questions. Vu que je l'ai envoyé bouler, il n'a pas apprécié et maintenant il boude.

Je comprends mieux. Et je vais pas lui en vouloir pour ça ! Non mais pour qui il me prend !

         - C'est pas grave Harry.

         - Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il se rapproche de moi et je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras.

         - Chut je te dis, c'est rien je t'en veux pas un instant. T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il lève la tête et nos regards se croisent et s'accrochent. Ce pourrait-il qu'il m'aime ? Je vois tant de tendresse dans son regard que je ne peux m'en détacher.

         _« HUM HUM »_

Nous nous redressons rapidement et prenons les consommations que nous tend Mme Rosmerta.

Nous ne parlons plus. Pour ma part je suis gêné, je ne sais vraiment plus o me mettre. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu penser pour nous regarder avec un tel regard ? Franchement certaines personnes se font vraiment des idées sur les gens ! Bon revenons en à mon cher Harry qui semble totalement hypnotisé par le contenu de son verre. Je me rapproche de lui et fixe à mon tour le verre. Ouai bon c'est de la Bièreaubeurre, rien de plus, rien de moins, pourquoi es-ce qu'il le fixe comme ça alors ?

         **- Hum Hum**

Oh c'est pas vrai c'est qui cette fois qui vient nous déranger !? Je vais tous les taper moi si ils continuent ! Je lève la tête et regarde d'un air mauvais la personne au-dessus de moi. Oh merde, c'est cet imbécile de Granger ! Qu'es-ce qu'elle nous veut ?

         - Harry je peux te parler ?

Pas de réponse. Et après il me dit qu'il ne veut pas que je boude, et lui présentement il fait quoi à part bouder ? Il jongle peut être ?

         - Harry ?

Allô la terre appelle Harry Potter, y a quelqu'un ?? A première vue il n'y a personne. Va falloir que je prenne les choses en main sinon à Noël on y sera encore.

         - Harry ?

Ma main se pose sur son menton et je l'oblige doucement à relever la tête.

         - Aller, parle lui à Gr… Hermione, elle est peut être Miss je sais tout mais elle n'a jamais mangé personne.

Hermione me regarde d'un air interloqué. Elle doit ce demander ce qui m'arrive. Jamais j'ai été sympa avec elle et jamais je n'ai prit sa défense. Comme quoi les choses changent. De toute façon je l'ai jamais détesté c'est juste que c'est une enfant de moldus alors je devait pas être gentil avec elle, d'après mon père bien entendu. J'ai jamais partagé ces idées de toute façon, sinon j'en serais pas là vous croyez pas ?

         - Là je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'explications. Qu'es-ce que tu fous avec Malefoy ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es prit la tête avec Ron ?

Harry ne répond pas. C'est une vraie tête de mule quand il s'y met !!!

         - Euh, dit Hermione si tu pouvais m'appeler Drago, ça m'arrangerait assez, si déjà je t'appelle par ton prénom.

Hermione sourit et ajoute au tac au tac

         - Ok Drago ! Alors dit-moi tu sais ce qui c'est passé entre ces deux têtes de mules ? Parce qu'à première vue si on veut compter sur Harry pour être plus raisonnable que l'autre tête d'âne qui est là-bas on est foutu d'avance.

J'éclate de rire.

         - Si j'ai bien compris, Weasl… Ron pardon, j'ai pas l'habitude, a suivit Harry hier soir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry venait me voir. Et quand il est ressortit, Ron lui a demandé des explications, vu qu'il en pas eut, il boude. C'est tout ce que je sais.

C'est au tour d'Hermione d'éclater de rire. Elle se tourne vers Harry en prenant au passage sa chope de Bièreaubeurre - toujours sans aucune réaction de la part de mon cher Survivant – boit une gorgée puis reprends la discussion, le sourire aux lèvres.

         - Vous êtes encore plus cons que ce que je pensais. Quand es-ce que vous grandirez un peu ?

Harry a l'air furax. Il est rouge mais il se tait.

         - Mione laisse tomber.

Il lui aura fallut du temps avant qu'il ne réussisse à se souvenir de comment formuler une phrase. Faut croire que par moments son cerveau a plus de mal que celui de Neville lorsqu'il est face à Rogue en cours de potion ! Ce qui n'est pas peu dire quand même !!

         - Mettons que j'aille chercher cet imbécile et que je le ramène là, t'es près à lui donner des explications ? Après tout il ne va pas te tuer parce que tu vas Drago la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Elle semble soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle nous regarde alternativement puis d'un coup.

         - Je vais le chercher mais Drago, faudra que tu m'expliques des trucs après. Je suis un peu paumée là.

J'hoche la tête positivement et me retourne vers Harry.

         - Promet moi que tu vas lui expliquer calmement.

         -…

         - Harry ?

         - Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Bon dieu mais qui est le con qui m'a foutu un crétin pareil en face de moi !! **_« c'est toi Drago ! »_ **T'es qui toi ? **_« Ta conscience »_** Oh merde manqué plus que ça ! Tu peux pas m'aider un peu non ? **_« Hé je suis pas là pour ça moi ! »_** T'es là pour quoi alors ? **_« Pour me foutre de ta gueule pardi ! »_** Génial je viens d'hériter d'une conscience encore plus stupide que Crabbe et Goyle réunis_. **« M'insulte pas S'il te plaît ! Personne n'est aussi bête ! »**_ La ferme ! **_« Me vengerai »_** **MAIS TU VAS LA BOUCLER Oui ? **Bon c'est pas tout ça maisj'en été où moi _? **« t'en été que … »**_Oh toi qu'es que jt'ai dit ?** _« je me tais c'est bon » _**J'abandonne.

         - Harry, c'est ton meilleur ami ! Vous êtes inséparables comme les deux doigts d'une même main ! Tu peux pas rester comme ça, sans lui parler, ça te fais mal je le vois bien.

         - Bon ça va je lui parlerai t'as gagné.

**Vive moi !!!!!!!! I am the Best !!! The Big Boss !!!! Je suis le Roi du monde !!! The World King !!! **Faut que je pense sérieusement à me calmer moi.

         - Drago, je …

         - Ron tu viens !

         - Non je veux pas lui parler !

         - Ron !!!!!

Le couple phare arrive, en train de s'engueuler comme d'habitude ! Irrécupérable ces deux l ! Hermione tire des deux bras son tendre Ronald Weasley et ce dernier n'est pas vraiment coopératif ! Ils me font rire, je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, je m'écroule sur la table en riant.

         - Drago t'est sur que ça va ?

         - Ahaahahahahahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahahahaha !!!!!!

         - Dray ? Je crois que tu devrais te calmer tu vas nous faire une attaque sinon !!

         - Ahahahahhahahahahahahahaha, je m'en fous ahahhahahaha ils me font trop rire !!!

         - Bon Mione si c'est pour voir ce sale con de Malefoy en train de se fendre la gueule à moitié étalé sur Harry franchement ça valait pas le déplacement !

Là plus question de rire. Il me fait quoi là le Weasley !

         - Il me semble que c'est avec Harry que tu dois te réconcilier non ? Et pas te prendre la tête avec moi, alors sois sympa, oublie mon existence.

Ils me regardent tous étonnés.

         - Quoi qu'es-ce que j'ai dit ?

Ils ont tous la bouche ouverte.

         - Eh oh !! Je vous parle, se serait bien si vous me répondiez au lieu de vous prendre pour des poissons.

         - Ben c'est la première fois que tu, enfin que… voilà quoi tu m'as comprit non ?

         - Euh… non désolé Ron mais je… nage en plein brouillard.

         - Je crois que ce que Ron veut dire c'est que c'est la première fois que t'es gentil avec lui.

         - Il faut vraiment que je vous explique mais c'est pas ce qui urge le plus. Pour l'instant Ron ce serait pas mal que tu te réconcilies avec Harry, j'en ai marre qu'il fasse la gueule comme ça.

         - Drago !!!!

Je me tourne vers mon amour en souriant.

         - Oui mon cher Harry ?

Il soupire puis éclate de rire.

         - T'es une catastrophe. Ron je suis désolé. J'allais voir Drago hier quand tu m'as suivit et si je voulais pas te le dire c'est parce que je pensais que tu n'aimerais pas trop le savoir.

Ron s'assoit à la table, Hermione le suit. Leurs regards se portent de l'un à l'autre sans mot d'explication. Harry et moi on se regarde bête.

         - Je te pardonne Harry. C'est juste que je n'aime pas que tu me mettes à part. Je peux tout comprendre tu sais.

         - Dites moi le couple quand vous aurez fini, Drago pourra peut être m'expliquer pourquoi il est avec toi, Harry et ici. C'est de la folie, surtout après ce que t'as fait Drago.

Depuis quand elle sait ?

         - Depuis quand tu le sais ?

         - Dray, c'est moi qui lui ai dit.

Je fronce les sourcils. La désolé ça passera pas.

         - Dis tu me caches encore combien de trucs dans ce genre l ?

Mon ton est froid. Je sens qu'on va s'engueuler.

         - Quel genre ?

****

****

**_Je me redresse d'un seul coup._**

****

****

****- Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? J'apprend y a à peine un quart d'heure que tu viens me vois la nuit parce que t'as pas le courage de venir me parler en face. J'apprends qu'Hermione est au courant pour mes conneries ! Qu'es-ce qu'elle sait encore sur moi que je ne sais pas ? Tu lui as aussi dit pour mon père ? Le minimum Harry pour qu'on s'entende se serait que tu commences par me faire confiance ! Sinon ça marchera jamais entre nous deux !

****

****

****- Tu parles de confiance mais si je n'avais pas écouté à cette satanée porte quand tu parlais à Dumbledore je l'aurais jamais su que ton père t'avait ça ! Tu compte me racontais tout ça quand ? Je suis pas du genre patient moi et ça me fait mal  de te voir sombrer comme ça à cause de lui sans que je ne sache vraiment ce qu'il ta fait et combien de fois il a levé la main sur toi !

****

****

Nos voix s'élèvent doucement. La colère m'envahit et je sens que je vais faire une connerie. Mais que faire d'autre, j'ai besoin que ça sorte.

****

****

         - Réfléchit deux minutes Harry ! Y a un mois même pas, je ne savais même pas qu'un jour tu pourrais m'apprécier comme tu le fais. Je ne savais même pas que quelqu'un pourrait s'intéresser à moi pour ce que je suis vraiment. Alors comment veux-tu que je te raconte toute ma vie alors que je ne me suis jamais confi !!!

Je m'effondre dans les premiers bras venus et ce sont ceux d'Hermione qui m'accueillent. Je me réfugie au creux de son cou comme un enfant. Je sais que je devrait pas mais vu qu'y a pas de Serpentards dans la salle ça devrait aller. Elle me caresse doucement les cheveux. On dirait ma mère, quand j'étais tout petit et que je revenais dans ma chambre le corps en sang. Sur le lit elle m'attendait, et d'un coup de baguette elle me soignait sans un mot avant de me mettre au lit et de me souhaiter bonne nuit. C'était les seuls moments ou j'étais proche de ma mère. Quand mon père me battait. Mais comment lui dire si il se permet de parler de tout à Hermione sans demander mon avis avant ?

Des déplacements me parviennent de loin. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, d'ailleurs je m'en fiche. Soudain on m'arrache de ses bras protecteurs. De colère j'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver face à deux émeraudes qui me contemplent emplis de tristesse. je me perds dans cet océan de vert sans me rendre compte vraiment de ce qui se passe. Il me déplace et m'éloigne d'Hermione sans me quitter des yeux. Je le laisse faire, qu'importe ou je suis, tant que c'est près de lui. Une main se pose sur ma taille, une autre effleure mon visage. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre et j'ai très chaud d'un coup.

Sa figure se rapproche de la mienne. Je ne peux plus bouger. Un nœud me noud la gorge.

Nos corps sont pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre. Merlin qu'es-ce qui se passe ?!

Dans ses yeux une flamme. Ses yeux, ils vivent comme jamais je ne les ai vus vivre !

Pas un bruit autour de nous, et ça m'importe peu.

Ses lèvres délicatement ourlées s'ouvrent et il me murmure tout bas :

         - Pardonne moi Dray. J'ai besoin de toi

Puis rapidement il se lève et quitte le bar en courant. Mes joues sont rouges et mon regard vague. Je ne suis même pas capable d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je m'effondre sur la table, un sourire béa sur le visage.

**         - Explications !!**

Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas sortit de l'auberge encore avec ses deux là.

**Fin du chapitre 9**

Crucix : sortilège de magie noire qui donne à la personne qui le reçoit l'impression d'être transpercée de clous comme lors d'une crucifixion. Très pratiqué durant la guerre par les Mangemorts, la personne touchée en sort avec de profondes entailles dans les mains et les pieds et saigne abondamment. 

**J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt !**

**Reviews**** ? lol**

**Votre dévouée**

**Alfa**


	10. Explications

Bijour tout le monde les gens !!! Z'allez bien j'espère ? Moi j'ai la forme ! Faut dire c'est les vacances même si je suis en stage jusqu'à fin juillet. Bon alors premier truc, je suis vraiment pas fière de moi vous savez, pas de publications depuis le 26/04 c'est une vraie honte. Surtout que le chapitre que je viens de vous mettre ne vaut pas trois pattes et un canard (ben oui les canards ont trois pattes vous l'ignoriez ? c'est les canards de Tchernobyl, ils ont 8 yeux aussi les pauvres !). J'arrête mes bêtises pour répondre à vos rewiews si gentilles qui me mettent toujours le baume au cœur, merci à toutes et à tous vous êtes géniaux !! (y a des gars qui me lisent aussi vous croyez vous ?)

**_Je ne répond qu'à ceux de vu que je n'arrive plus a aller sur Twwo, cherchez pas à comprendre je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus._**

**__**

**Moonytoon : Salut, oui tu m'avais rewiewer sous le même nom il me semble. Yé j'espère que je ne sombre pas non plus dans l'eau de rose sinon je peux aller m'abattre tout de suite ! Et t'inquiète pas , j'estime que toute relation durable, ne se fait pas en 10 secondes chrono comme le font certains et certaines. Donc je vais à mon rythme et à celui qui convient le mieux aux personnages. Si ils se sautaient dessus tout de suite et que tout aller bien, ça ne collerais pas avec Harry et Drago les vrai. Non ? Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise et espère que ça continuera. Bisous**

**Lee-NC-Kass : lol, moi ça me ferait peur je crois de les imaginer ensemble, je veux pas cauchemarder ! Je met le chapitre et encore dsl pour le retard !**

**Tête de nœud : J'adore ton pseudo, il me fait trop délirer ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce que j'écrit, je suis assez critique envers moi même mais je tiens beaucoup à cette fic, c'est ma petite chouchoute. Mais j'aime tout ce que j'écrit en général ! bises**

**Lapieuvredudesert : Hello toi ! Ca fait un moment que je suis plus allée lire la suite de ta fic, faudrait que j'y fasse un tour, mais le temps joue contre moi. Tu vas bien j'espère ? Une fi qui finit bien sur Hermione et Pansy ? Je vais essayer c'est en préparation, mais il faut que je trouve la trame. Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai quelque chose. A oui encore un truc, quand Déclin sera fini, je n'abandonne pas pour autant le couple D/H puisque une autre fic avec eux deux est en prépa.  Bisous xxx**

**Mizar : Ca me rappelle le nom d'un ours dans Warcraft 3, non oublie j'ai des comparaisons de merde en  ce moment. D'une traite ? T'es motivée toi. Oui le chapitre 7 à l'air d'avoir plut à pas mal de gens, ça tombe bien parce qu'il m'a beaucoup plut à moi aussi. J'adore Dray bourré, surtout que contrairement à moi, il fait encore pas trop le con quand il a bu. Faut dire qu'il était seul la aussi… Oui c'est vrai je l'avoue je suis tarrée. C'est des choses qui arrivent lol Bises**

**Ocean la malicieuse : La c'est le nom d'une série télé australienne que ça me rappelle. Décidément je dois encore être dans un jour space moi. Micii je lâche pas c'est promis.**

**Feemusty : coucou toi ! c'est pas prévu que je fasse souffrir Ron pour l'instant, il est intelligent dans ma fic, maintenant si vous êtes nombreux à me le demander pourquoi pas…**

Thegirloftheshade : Ils faut bien qu'ils viennent à un moment ou un autre, après tout ce sont les meilleurs amis de Harry, alors pas le choix lol. Bises

**Kyzara : J'ai bien réfléchit à ce que tu as dit, mais je ne changerais pas ma façon d'écrire. C'est une fic basée sur les pensées de Drago, ce n'est pas pour marquer celle des autres personnages. Sorry !**

**Céline.s : Excuse moi je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup été connectée depuis que tu m'as mis dans tes adresses. Le stage me prend un temps monstre et le soir quand je me connecte en général c'est toi qui n'y est pas. Mais ce week peut être que ça ira mieux.  Tu sais pas ce que c'est un cure pipe ? Ben c'est un truc long pour curer la pipe (je précise je parle de la pipe pour fumer, pas d'autre chose, pas de ça ici). Non dray est fait pour être gentil, il est fragile le petit, il sort d'une tentative de sucide, mais par contre qu'est-ce qu'il est lent le bougre !! Tu vas voir il a vraiment du mal, autant Ron est intelligent, autant dray est un âne ! Mais ça devrait s'arranger. Bisous**

**Sybel26 : Oui ça risque pas d'être calme. Et comme tu dis, les difficultés vont pas tarder à ce pointé. D'ici quelques chapitres. L'univers des deux protagonistes n'est pas blanc, comment je pourrais oser écrire une fic ou le bonheur tombe du ciel (et pan, le bonheur tomba et ils vécurent heureux…). J'update tous les … ben quand j'update. Je sais c'est pas clair, mais j'arrive jamais à tenir quand je donne des dates. J'écris quand ça vient et malheureusement y a des périodes ou ça vient pas. Et là je suis devant ma page blanche et je me dis merde, j'arrive à rien !! C'est très frustrant. Je vais essayer de publier plus souvent mais je sais pas si je réussirais. Non drago n'est pas sujet à la schizophrénie désolée. Bisous**

**Onalurca : t'auras attendu un peu moins que les autres toi. Mais voilà enfin la suite, (c'est pas trop tôt je sais) Bisous artémis**

**Dragowoman : mais si tu es proche de ta mère, enfin proche, plus que de ton père avec qui tu ne partages que de la souffrance. ****Bref,lol, bisous.**

**_Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, voilà j'ai fini de vous soûler, bonne lecture à tous !!!_**

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 10 : Explications**

Ses lèvres délicatement ourlées s'ouvrent et il me murmure tout bas :

         - Pardonne moi Dray. J'ai besoin de toi

Puis rapidement il se lève et quitte le bar en courant. Mes joues sont rouges et mon regard vague. Je ne suis même pas capable d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je m'effondre sur la table, un sourire béa sur le visage.

**         - Explications !!**

Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas sortit de l'auberge encore avec ses deux là.

Je relève la tête et immobile je regarde Hermione et Ron d'un air hagard. Je dois avoir l'air pire que stupide mais je m'en fous.

         - C'est à quel sujet ?

Bon d'accord c'est con comme question mais franchement vous voulez que je dise quoi ? _Excusez moi je sais qu'on c'est toujours détesté mais je suis amoureux fou de votre meilleur ami et la seule chose que j'aurais souhaité il y a peine quelques minutes était qu'il dépose sur mes lèvres un doux baiser ?_ Là c'est bon, Ron file à Ste-Mangouste et encore, si il s'Avada Kedavrase pas avant ! Le couple s'écroule de rire sur la table comme si je venais de prononcer la plus merveilleuse plaisanterie qu'ils aient jamais entendue. Y a des baffes qui se perdent.

         - On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?

Ils relèvent la tête et entre deux fous rires d'Hermione j'arrive à distinguer quelques mots.

         - Qui aurait crut…… que Drago… le Prince des Serpentards… tomberait amoureux… de son pire ennemi…

Mais ils parlent de quoi ces imbéciles ?! C'est pas vrai, ça se voit tant que ça ? _« Faut dire que t'es tellement discret aussi… »_ Oh toi là ferme !

         - Continuez à rire à rire comme ça et je vous jure que vous finissez en nourriture pour les crabes de feu !

Ah enfin ils arrêtent de rire. Le problème des Gryffondors c'est qu'ils ne prennent jamais rien au sérieux tant qu'on les menaces de torture, nous au moins les Serpentards on est prudents on préfère ce calmer tout de suite au lieu de crever dans des souffrances sublimes. Enfin sublimes c'est que quand on se nomme Lucius Malefoy qu'on peut trouver ça marrant d'enfermer et de torturer les gens. Question de goûts je suppose.

         - Bon alors raconte nous Malefoy, comment t'as fait à enfin bref tu me comprends…

Décidément un Weasley reste un Weasley même quand il essaye d'être intelligent. Attention vlà le tour de Miss Parfaite maintenant.

         - Vraiment Ron tu es coincé. Alors Drago explique nous, Harry et toi ça en est o ?

J'aime les gens directs ! Finalement elle est pas si bête la petite Granger. Qui l'aurait crut ?

         - Nul part. Franchement Hermione qu'es-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Y a à peine 1 mois entre Harry et Moi c'était guerre ouverte, hostilités déclarée et insultes à profusion. Tu veux qu'on oublie tout, qu'on tombe dans les bras l'un de l'autre et **PAF !** _Ils vécurent heureux et adoptèrent une trentaine de marmots ?_ On est pas dans la Belle au Bois Dormant mais dans la réalité. Et puis d'abord ça vous choque même pas ?

Ils vont plus bien du tout ces deux là. Si Weasley reste la bouche ouverte en oubliant de respirer il va nous faire une syncope  alors que sa chère et tendre joue les marieuses !

         - C'est pas vrai mais alors il t'as rien dit ?

Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ? De quoi elle parle Miss Parfaite ?

         - Pardon ? Me dire quoi ? Et puis d'abord tu t'imagines quoi Granger qu'Harry s'intéresse à moi pour ça ? T'es vraiment tarée !

Et c'est reparti, ça se marre à nouveau. J'ai mal au crâne, je veux dormir… Note pour moi-même : le Granger la quelque peut refroidit, ne pas refaire la même faute, m'habituer à l'appeler Hermione et Weasel Ron et pas belette ou ouistiti. J'ai des progrès à faire.

         - Bon Drago je crois qu'en fait il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. Mais d'abord…

Attention femme d'affaires le retour ! Elle interpelle Mme Rosmerta et nous commande 3 bièreaubeurres supplémentaires.

         - En attendant qu'on nous serve il faut que je t'explique une chose et Ron va m'aider.

Le Ron prend un air outré du genre : Tu t'imagines ce que tu me demandes ? Avant d'acquiescer faiblement d'un signe de tête, l'air résigne de quelqu'un à qui on demande un service particulièrement déplaisant.

         - Ok. On remonte un peu le temps si tu veux bien. Quand tu as tenté de te sucider, Harry t'as sauvé, t'es d'accord avec moi ?

Je vois pas à quoi ça m'avance.

- Oui.

         - Et tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi il t'as pas laissé crever dans ton sang, toi, son ennemi jur ?

Ben si. C'est pas compliqué à trouver.

         - C'est un gryffondor, c'est dans votre nature de sauver les gens. Vous êtes pétris de bonnes intentions.

Hermione soupire et prend une des chopes qu'on vient de nous amener.

         - C'est pas gagné, t'es lent à comprendre.

         - Hermione !

Elle se prend pour qui ? Non mais elle se prend pour qui ? Je suis quand même le Prince des Serpentards elle me doit quand même un minimum de respect !

         - Ferme là si tu veux bien. T'es peut être adulé chez les Serpentards mais pas chez les Gryffondors. On ne te doit ni respect ni obéissance, on es la pour t'aider parce que tu as changé et qu'on ne souhaite que le bonheur d'Harry. Est-ce que je suis clair là-dessus ?

Ouah ! Elle m'en bouche un coin ! Qu'elle autorit ! Mais elle vaut pas mon père. Drago ni pense surtout pas.

         - Oui.

C'est affolant comme je parle beaucoup quand même. Vous remarquerez que ma conversation est absolument passionnante. C'est la seule fois de ma vie ou j'écoute au lieu de faire écouter les autres.

         - Bien. Ron et moi nous sommes rendus compte il y a environ un an, qu'Harry, ne te détesté pas. Du moins nettement moins que nous le pensions et que le besoin de t'insulter était devenu pour lui un jeu, voire même la seule chose qui le raccrocher à la vie. Et puis toi, tu as commencé à changer. C'était imperceptible pour ceux de ta maison, mais pour nous qui t'observions à la dérobée ça crevé les yeux, tu allais mal. Harry s'en ai rendu compte, et vu que tu ne nous insultés plus, il a dépérit. C'était comme si on lui avait enlevé sa raison de vivre. Sans toi, Harry ne peut pas vivre.

         -…

         - Depuis ta tentative, Harry passe ses nuits à tourner dans son lit sans dormir, des fois je l'entends même pleurer, il ne l'avouera jamais c'est sur mais la seule chose qu'il souhaite c'est que tu ailles mieux. Tu es toute sa vie Malefoy et même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer tu as autant besoin de lui que lui de toi. Alors fais pas le con en croyant qu'il ne veut pas de toi, il es timide.

Oh merde ! Qui aurait crut un jour que We…Ron pourrait me rendre un tel service ?

         - En clair qu'es-ce que je dois comprendre ?

Moi être petit imbécile à leurs yeux je le sens.

         - Malefoy vraiment t'es désespérant. On va faire simple. Tu te lèves, tu met ton écharpe et ta cape, tu sort illico presto de se bar et tu cours rattraper Harry. Après, vous faites ce que vous voulez c'est votre problème. Maintenant FILE !!!!

Et me voilà dehors, au milieu de la neige qui tourbillonne en train de chercher Harry tel un fou que je suis.

Après un temps qui me paraît proche de l'éternité, j'aperçoit vaguement devant moi, une silhouette frêle et sombre qui paraît avancer en tâtonnant tel un aveugle. Je reconnais les jambes et le corps de mon cher ange et j'essaye d'accélérer.

Mes muscles sont endoloris par le froid. J'appel mais il ne se retourne pas. Sans doute le vent balaie t'il ma voix loin de ses oreilles… je me sens tomber mais je suis rattraper par deux bras puissants. Je lève la tête et discerne deux émeraudes avant de sombrer…

J'émerge avec difficulté. Pas de lumières éblouissantes. Bon je suis déjà pas à l'infirmerie.

Il fait chaud. Eliminons aussi les cachots.

J'ai une couverture. Niet pour une idée de Parkinson je serais déjà nu.

Je bouge légèrement. Aussitôt des pas se fond entendre et une main prend la mienne.

Je ne sais pas ou je suis mais une chose est sûre, Harry est là.

J'ouvre les yeux pour aussitôt les refermer

Trop de rouge.

Je suis chez les Gryffondors.

Qu'est ce que je fous l ?

C'est pas tout ça mais si j'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux ?

Je retente de les ouvrir.

Aie !! Je préfère la déco des Serpentards, plus sobre.

         - Harry ?

Un déplacement me parvient.

         - Oui ?

         - Pourquoi tu m'as emmener ici ?

         - T'aurais préférer Pomfresh ?

En fait non. Pomfesh ? Merde il est quelle heure ? Je devais être rentré pour 18h au plus tard !

         - Quelle heure il est ?

Je me redresse affolé en regardant partout. Arrêt sur image. Je suis **_D_**ans la chambre d'Harry, je suis **_D_**ans le lit d'Harry ! Et je suis… **_EN PYJAMA ?!!!_**

         - Zen calme toi. Il est 19h30. Et Pomfresh sait que tu es ici.

         - Qu'est-ce que je fous en pyjama ?

         - Tu crois que j'allais te laisser trempé comme tu l'étais ? Pas besoin que tu te choppes une pneumonie !

Me disait aussi que je m'étais pas fait engueuler depuis longtemps…

A tiens la porte s'ouvre, je sens que ça va encore être ma fête !

         _- Oups,…_

_         - Merde…_

_         - On dérange…_

_         - On repassera plus tard…._

_         - A plus !!_

C'était quoi ça encore ? Harry répond à ma question avant que je ne la pose.

          - Seamus, Dean, Neville, Justin et compagnie. Je crois qu'ils ont mal interprétés ce qu'il on vus.

         - Tu es mignon quand tu rougis Harry.

Et du coup il rougit de plus belle !! Mon petit ange est sensible on dirait. Drago maîtrise toi sinon tu vas lui sauter dessus !! Aller respire un bon coup !

         - Ne dit pas de bêtises Dray.

Me dit il en bafouillant. Il est tellement chou comme ça !

         - Je ne dit pas de bêtises.

         - Si tu dis des bêtises. Rien n'est plus mignon que toi.

**PARDON ????????????????**

Fin du chapitre 10 

**_Recoucou c'est encore moi !! Alors z'en pensez quoi ? Je signale au passage que j'ai mis deux à mettre en forme et que je suis sûre que ça donnera encore rien sur , c'est pas juste, je me bat pour faire un truc bien présenter, et ils me mettent tout en l'air !!_**

****

**_Enfin je vous quitte maintenant en vous disant à bientôt et en espérant que ça vous a plut !!_**

****

**_Gros gros bisous_**

****

****

**_Votre dévouée_**

****

**_Alfa_**


	11. Aimer

**_Bijour bijour !!! Vous avez vu je publie dans la même semaine !! Ca se fête ça, faudrait que je me boive un verre… lol. Je signale tout de suite une nouvelle importante, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic je pense. Après ? Ben après j'hésite entre deux fics à publier. Rendez-vous en bas pour plus de détails !!!_**

****

**Lee-NC-Kass**** : **Pas de problèmes, j'arrête pas mes fics moi je les laisse jusqu'au bout ! (espérons qu'aucune de vous ne lis le vent du changement alors sinon je suis morte lol). Et vi ils se moquent de Drago. Mais c'est normal aussi, il est lent à comprendre qu'Harry est fou de lui alors il faut bien qu'on l'aide un peu. Le pire je crois c'est encore Mione et son esprit calculateur. Elle va en baver dans ma prochaine fic je le sens lol. Qui veut tu que se soit à part Harry ? Il veut le garder entier. Et en pleine forme… tout le monde se demande pourquoi lol. Bises.

**Onalurca : **Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. xXx Bisous xXx****

**Celine.s : **Il est doué ryry lol. Tu sais, quand on aime, on est souvent un peu bête surtout qu'en on pense qu'on a aucune chance avec la personne en question (et je sais de quoi je parle…)

**Thegirloftheshade : **J'ai toujours peur de me tromper en écrivant ton pseudo. Tu exiges ? (Souris devant l'écran) Vos désirs sont des ordres lectrice… Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ma fic. Zibous

**Lapieuvredudesert : **Je suis allée lire ta fic juste avant, excuse moi j'ai pas laissé de review mais moi être assez fatiguée ce soir, j'ai dormi 3h cette nuit. Mais j'aime toujours autant et si tu veux mon avis, je crois que c'est ma préférée de toutes celles que tu as écrit. Mais c' est mon avis… A oui encore une chose, la fic s'appelle Ma Gryffondor… mais je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire encore, je n'ai qu'une vague idée pour le moment pas plus. Bises

**Kyzara : **Donc finalement tu aimes comme ça ? Merci. Bisous à bientôt.****

**Chapitre 11 : Aimer**

- Si tu dis des bêtises. Rien n'est plus mignon que toi.

**PARDON ????????????????**

Il a dit quoi l ? Il a dit quoi l ? il a dit quoi l ? il a dit quoi l ? Bon encore une fois et après on arrête ça devient lassant.

         **- Tu as dit quoi l ?**

Ca fait du bien quand ça sort. Oui mais c'est peut être sorti un peu fort finalement vu la tête qu'il fait. J'espère qu'il ne croit pas que…

         - Non rien Dray, laisse tomber. De toute façon…

Oh non pourquoi il baisse la tête comme ça ? Pourquoi il finit pas sa phrase ? Il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit la tête dans les mains. Je vois couler une larme. _Mais non, mais c'est pas ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_

         - De toute façon quoi Harry ?

Il a pas le droit de pleurer, je veux pas qu'il pleure moi, je l'aime tellement il n'a même pas idée ! Pourquoi pleure t'il ? Un ange, qui plus est gryffondor, ne doit pas pleurer, il est l'espoir qui m'a raccroché à la vie, il est celui qui lui a donné un sens, il est celui qui m'a fait vivre… alors il n'a pas à pleurer.

         - Explique moi.

Il relève la tête. Ses yeux sont emplis de larmes et en même temps d'une telle tendresse que je me sens fondre, je le prend dans mes bras.

         - Rien de toute façon c'est impossible que…

Mais c'est pas vrai pourquoi il finit pas ses phrases au lieu de me faire patienter !!!!

         - C'est impossible que quoi ?

Et après on ose dire que je suis pas patient. Il est en train de me faire subir une torture et moi je reste calme. Papa, un jour, je te ferais souffrir.

         - Que nous deux… on soit autre chose que des amis.

Là dessus il se lève et va pour partir. Tendant la main vers ma baguette posée sur la table de nuit, je lance un sort et la porte se verrouille. Je suis étonné, tellement que je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Y aurait il une chance ? Y aurait-il un espoir ? Qu'entre lui et moi, il y est plus, plus que jamais je n'oserais l'imaginer ?

         - Harry, je dois te parler.

Son regard se pose sur moi, tel un papillon se pose sur une fleur pour en aspirer le nectar. Ses yeux emplis de larmes me regardent, traçant en coulant, de profonds sillons sur ses joues. Sans me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je sort du lit et à pas lents, m'approche de lui. Levant la tête, il recule, le corps prit de spasmes plus ou moins violents.

         _- Te faire comprendre…_

Je rapproche mon visage du sien. Petit à petit je sent monter en moi une sensation de chaleur, sans savoir d'où elle vient, mais en sachant à cause de qui.

         _-… qu'entre nous…toujours…_

Plus que quelques centimètres. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je plongeait mon regard dans le sien et tout bascula. Je ne sais qui de nous deux fit le dernier pas, je ne sais qui de nous deux embrassa l'autre le premier mais je me souviendrais toujours de la joie immense que je ressent à cet instant. Rien n'est plus beau, rien ne sera plus beau, rien ne sera plus doux, plus doux que ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Flash Back Flash Back Flash Back Flash Back  

_…Tu viens, je crois, de donner un sens à ma vie…_

_…Tes lèvres délicatement ourlées ont la couleur d'une rose rouge et je les voient s'ouvrirent comme un bouton qui laisse éclore ses premiers pétales…_

…Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas que…  Après tout nous sommes ennemis et puis tu es à Serpentard, je comprends que tu refuses mais…

_…- Amis ?…_

_… Je ne veux pas te perdre !…_

_… J'aime Harry…_

_… Oserais-je te dire …. ?_

_… Pardonne moi Dray. J'ai besoin de toi…_

_…Si tu dis des bêtises. Rien n'est plus mignon que toi…_

Flash Back Flash Back Flash Back Flash Back

Un papillon s'est posé sur mes lèvres, une fleur dans mon cœur s'est ouverte. Mon cœur aime, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, pour la première et la dernière fois de ma vie. Qu'importe que ce soit un homme, qu'importe que mon père me fasse souffrir, tant qu'il est là, je survivrais. Je l'aime.

         _- Plus que des amis…_

Appuyé contre le mur, je continuais de l'embrasser, ne reprenant mon souffle que lorsque je commençais à voir flou. Nos mains enlacées le long de nos corps se caressaient tendrement, échangeant en un geste, tout ce que nos bouches ne pourraient jamais ce dire. Un serment, une promesse, de lendemains meilleurs…

Tant d'années de souffrances, tant d'années sans amour ni tendresse, tant d'années de solitudes et puis un sauvetage, un regard, un être qui s'intéresse à vous et c'est la vie qui change. Une flamme qui naît, et c'est la vie qui vous envahit, le bonheur incommensurable de ce savoir aimé, pour ce que l'on est.

Nos yeux se croisent, une mer de glace dans une prairie merveilleuse, un frisson me parcourt, je pleure et pourtant, de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.

         - Harry, je t'aime.

         - Dray, je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Une phrase attendue, une phrase prononcée, les battements s'accélèrent. Je perds pied. Nos mains qui se cherchent, nos yeux qui se dévorent… Faut il vraiment détailler la suite ? Je l'aime, il m'aime, il n'y a rien de plus à dire et tellement pourtant. Je noircirais des lignes, je noircirais des pages, que je ne serais pas sur de vous faire comprendre, ce qu'est l'amour que je lui porte.

Il me pousse sur le lit, nous tombons, ensorcelés par ses yeux, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me fait, je ne vois qu'une chose, ses deux émeraudes emplies d'un désir que je ne demande qu'à satisfaire…

_ ¤ le lendemain matin ¤ _

Soleil de merde !!! Arrête de briller !!

Je grogne et me tourne de l'autre côté.

C'est quoi ça ?

J'ouvre les yeux.

Harry !

Ainsi ce n'était pas un rêve ? Je contemple se visage angélique qui dort paisiblement. Sa poitrine monte et descends à un rythme lent, un léger sourire est posé sur ses lèvres rouges. Ma main s'approche doucement de lui et l'effleure délicatement. Sa peau est douce comme une pêche.

Mes doigts filent partant de son front droit et enfantin, contournent les yeux, s'arrêtent près de son nez petit et mutin, repartent sur les joues qu'ils caressent tels un souffle de vent, et finissent sur ses lèvres dont il redessinent les contours bien modelés. Peut on vraiment aimer un ange comme j'aime le mien ? Ai-je vraiment le droit de le dire mien ? Le droit de poser ma main sur son visage ? Je me sens tellement bien, paisible, comme si, comme si j'étais chez moi. Mes lèvres effleurent les siennes dans un baiser plus doux que le miel. Ma tête se pose sur son torse et je referme les yeux. Chercher une maison ? Mais j'en ai une, dans ses bras…

_ ¤ 25 décembre au matin ¤ _

Je m'éveille. Deux prunelles m'observent avec curiosité.

         - Harry ?

Un sourire. Merlin comme je l'aime !

         - Bonjour mon amour.

Un baiser, puis un autre, et encore un autre… Vers 11h enfin nous nous décidons à nous lever, avec beaucoup de mal.

Attrapant mes affaires je m'habille lentement, accordant de longues pauses pour satisfaire mon ange adoré qui décidément est très friand de câlins.

Sous le sapin, des cadeaux. Pour lui, de ses amis, de Dumbledore, des gens de l'Ordre, de moi. Pour moi, de mes amis, de mon père, de lui. Une petite boîte bleue. j'enlève le papier cadeau, et soulève le couvercle. L'écrin contient un pendentif, un Dragon argent aux yeux représentés par des Saphirs.

Je lève la tête. Un peu plus loin, Harry m'observe, inquiet. Je souris et prononce d'une voix rauque.

         - Merci mon ange.

Il me rends mon sourire et s'attaque à mon cadeau. Tout le contraire de moi qui prend mon temps, lui déchire le papier. La boîte est rouge, il l'ouvre et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Je lui ai offert une chaîne en or, avec un pendentif ou un serpent enroule un lion, symbole de mon amour et de la protection que je lui promet par ce simple cadeau. Je le regarde sans rien dire. Sur son visage, une joie comme je n'en n'ai vu que sur les enfants. Puis il court vers moi et me saute dans les bras.

         - Il te plaît ?

Un sourire.

         - Mon plus beau cadeau, c'est toi.

Harry !

Fin du chapitre 11  
  


_Pour les fics, en fait j'en ai (fouille dans ses dossiers…) 9 au stade larvaire. En clair j'ai le titre, j'ai les persos, j'ai la trame principale mais je n'ai encore rien écrit. Je veux juste savoir si vous préférez une fic H/D ou bien, action, ou encore basée sur une relation Hermione/Pansy. J'ai tout ça en stock alors donnez votre avis ça m'intéresse !!!_

**_Alors ?_**

****

**_Vous avez aim ?  
  
Vous voulez la suite ?_****_  
_****_  
Vous détestez ?  
  
Vous haïssez ?  
  
Vous voulez me tuer ?  
  
Vous vous en foutez ?_****_  
  
_****_Vous êtes venu par erreur ?  
  
Vous êtes perdus ?  
  
Vous avez piqué la place à votre frère ? A votre sœur ? A vos parents ?  
  
Vous voulez commettre un meurtre ? Vous venez d'en commettre un ?  
  
Vous êtes drogués poursuivi par les flics ?  
  
Je vous fais chier hein ?  
  
Vous avez faim et vous voulez une pizza ?  
  
Miam j'aime les chocolats !  
  
Ouaii des fleurs !!!   
  
Bisous a tous je vous adore !  
  
Alfa_**


	12. Apprendre à vivre

_Un petit mot. Et oui je publie encore. Je me fait régulière je trouve pas vous ? Faut dire que j'ai le temps. Donc comme promis, le dernier chapitre de Déclin (sniiiiif). Réponse aux reviews :_

**_Onarluca :_** _Voui t'as aim ? C'est l'impression générale qui ressort dans vos reviews d'après ce que j'ai lu. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça aussi !! lol Bisous_

**_Thegirloftheshade :_** _Lol, la pizza je l'ai mangé hier soir désolée, il en reste plus. Oui forcément vu sous cet angle, je vais t'éviter tous ces problèmes de passeports et puis la Bolivie… ce serait dommage que tu partes là-bas à cause de moi donc je met la suite. Si je suis pas obéissante moi quand même… lol Zibous !_

**_Celine.s :_** _Ma sauveuse !!!!!!!!! lol. Tu veux savoir comment t'as fait à me débloquer ? Ben tu te souviens, au début je bloquais parce qu'Harry partait sans que Dray ne le retienne. Tu m'as dit : T'as qu'à pas le faire partir. Et ça m'a tout débloqué. Pour la suite, disons que c'est du vécu… tu vois de quoi je parle je pense_.

**_Lapieuvredudesert_ :** _Salut toi ! Dis moi, t'es jamais connect ? De rien, elle me plaît ta fic alors c'était pas un fardeau. Vi je sais que tu la lis. J'ai honte, ça fait une éternité que j'ai rien publié dessus hein ? Je suis impardonnable. Enfin, j'ai fini le chapitre 5. il faudrait quand même que t'ailles voir, y a des changements importants (nouveau perso notamment) enfin si t'as le temps bien sur ! Lol, logique à choisir, c'est vrai que ce cher Sirius est plus intéressant que la pizza et se croque très bien aussi je suis sure !!! (regard innocent). Je t'embrasse (sur la joue je précise lol)_

**_Kyzara_ :** _Merci beaucoup_.

**_Lune de Cristal :_** _Yé une chtite nouvelle !!! Bienvenue à toi !! Ca me change, même si je te lirais pas beaucoup. Merci pour ta review. Un autographe ? On me l'avait jamais faite celle là (rougit devant l'écran). Disons que on verra si tu aimes ce chapitre déjà lol. Encore merci._

**_Dragowoman_ :** _Mince en manque tu dis ? Je savais pas que c'était une drogue ma fic.(regarde l'écran bizarrement) Je me demande si il faudrait pas que j'arrête d'écrire avant que tu finisses à l'hôpital. Lol. Bisous._

**_Et maintenant : Place à ce qui vous intéresse, à savoir, le chapitre !!!!_**

Chapitre 12 : Apprendre à vivre 

- Mon plus beau cadeau, c'est toi.

Harry !

_¤ Grande Salle, matin du 28 décembre ¤_

Je mange en tête à tête avec mon ange qui me fixe au lieu d'avaler sa tartine. Comme si il n'était pas suffisamment maigre comme ça. Moi je me tais et je mange, sinon je vais encore me faire engueuler et bien que ces punitions me soient toujours extrêmement profitable, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il pense que je n'attends qu'elles. Même si c'est vrai !

La Grande Salle est vide. La plupart des élèves ont tenu à rentrer chez eux, profiter de leurs familles. Je les comprends, les attaques de mangemorts se font de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus sanglantes. Et dire que mon père est derrière bon nombre d'entre elles ! Si je pouvais, je le dénoncerais, mais on ne dénonce pas son père, encore moins quand on s'appelle Drago Malefoy. Harry connaît mon avis là dessus. Il sait aussi que mon père m'a fait souffrir. Mais il ne pose pas de questions, il a comprit que j'avais besoin de temps et même si il a peur de me perdre, il sait que quand je me sentirais prêt, je lui dirais.

Les hiboux entre en masse dans la salle. Je reconnais Câlin de loin. Un hibou Grand Duc aussi beau que lui, il n'y en a pas 36. la peur me noue les entrailles lorsqu'il se pose devant moi et me tends la lettre qu'il a dans la patte. Je reconnais le sceau des Malefoy.

            - Père !

D'un coup je n'ai plus très faim. Je délaisse mon bol et quitte la salle. Une fois sortit je tourne direction la porte et je sort dans le parc. Je sais qu'Harry va me suivre mais j'ai besoin de 2 minutes de tranquillité avant. Je m'assoit au bord du lac et regarde cette enveloppe. Le bonheur aura été de courte durée.

Une série de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire et avant même de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, je m'effondre en larme contre un arbre. Je revois les coups, les abus, les sorts jetés, tout ça pour le bon plaisir de Lucius Malefoy, mon père, mon bourreau. Tout ça pour que son fils soit 'Un Malefoy' pur et parfait façonné à sa manière et obéissant. Je croyais pourtant que les Malefoy n'obéissaient qu'à eux-mêmes ? Ce que je hais mon père d'avoir choisit la voix des lâche et d'avoir osé devenir le serviteur de ce fou qui tue sans distinctions. Car Voldemort n'est qu'un assassin. Les Sangs-de-Bourbe ? C'est une excuse, lui-même est de sang mêlé, si il reproche quelque chose à sa mère, il n'avait qu'à la retrouver et la tuer. Et nous foutre la paix. Mais monsieur ce prend pour un rédempteur venu sauver les sorciers de l'appauvrissement de la magie dût à l'entrer des moldus dans notre monde. Qu'il arrête ces délires une fois pour toutes !

J'en ai marre !

            - Tu l'as ouverte ?

Je me retourne brusquement pour voir Harry, l'ai inquiet et interrogateur devant moi.

            - Non pas encore.

            - Tu veux que je te le laisse la lire seul ?

Je lève la tête que j'avais baissé sur l'enveloppe.

            - Non je préférerai que tu restes.

Il s'approche de moi et me sert dans ses bras. Etonné, je ne répond pas tout de suite à son étreinte. Merci mon amour, d'être toujours là pour moi et de me donner le courage de continuer le combat.

            - Alors tu l'ouvres ?

Il me regarde en souriant doucement. Lentement j'approche ma seconde main du haut de l'enveloppe et en tremblant je la décachète. Harry pose sa main sur la mienne et je souris un peu.

_' Fils_

_La cérémonie pour faire de toi l'un des nôtres aura lieu mardi à 20h. Tu m'as déjà déçut, cette fois si ne fait pas la même erreur. Sinon…_

_Lucius Malefoy'_

            - Y a pas à dire c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ton père Dray.

Harry a lu par dessus mon épaule.

            - Je suppose que tu vas accepter ?

            - Accepter ?

Je le fixe, éberlué.

            - Tu n'as pas trop le choix.

J'arrive pas à croire qu'il me propose une chose pareille !! Il a manger un toast empoisonné ce matin ou quoi ?

            - Jamais Harry, jamais je n'accepterais !

            - Mais si tu n'acceptes pas, il va… il va …

Il me reprends dans ses bras et me serre de toutes ses forces.

            - Je… je ne… veux … pas… que …tu … meurs

Il sanglote sur mon épaule. Mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas mourir.

            - Chut, je ne vais pas mourir mon ange, s'il te plaît calme toi.

Ma main (caresse tes cheveux… délire perso) passe dans son dos par mouvements lents et précautionneux. L'autre est dans ses cheveux (J'avais raison…. _C'est toi qui écris la fic bêta_, C'est moi ? A oui c'est moi. _Y en a je vous jure_…). Petit à petit il se calme et sa respiration ralentie.

            - Allons voir Dumbledore. Il pourra peut être m'aider.

Nous partons ensemble main dans la main et pénétrons dans l'école. Les couloirs se succèdent, les escaliers aussi, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant la statue qui cache l'entrée de chez lui. Nouveau problème.

            - C'est quoi le mot de passe ?

            - Aucune idée…

On est mal …

            - … Mais ça doit pas être dur. Ca a toujours un rapport avec les friandises.

Ok. Bon alors  Drago réfléchit.

            - Plume en sucre ?

La statue se décale. Mince alors, je suis doué quand je veux !! **_Tu parles c'est un coup de pot oui ! _**Au non toi repart tout de suite !!**_ Méchant snif._**

Au moment d'entrer, Harry se penche vers moi et m'embrasse délicatement.

            - Je t'aime Drago

Sa main se pose sur mon visage en une caresse légère. Je l'attrape en souriant et l'approche de mes lèvres.

            - Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Nos mains tombent le long de nos corps et la sienne rejoint la mienne. J'inspire un bon coup et toque à la porte.

La porte s'ouvre. Nous rentrons. Je n'étais jamais venu dans ce bureau ! Harry par contre à l'air d'y être parfaitement à son aise. C'est vrai qu'il est venu souvent. Il caresse doucement le phœnix, Fumseck tout en parlant à un tableau. Il est si merveilleux !!

            - Dumbledore va arriver. Il vous demande de l'attendre et de faire comme chez vous. Donc je vous le dis, les boissons sont dans le second tiroir à droite.

            - Merci Augustus.

Décidément il connaît tout le monde.

            - Il sait pour nous deux ?

Aller le tableau répond moi.

            - Bien sur. Il sait toujours tout.

Perspicace le tableau. Très perspicace. J'aime pas les tableaux. Un pas dans mon dos. Je me retourne précipitamment pour voir Dumbledore devant moi.

            - Allons M. Malefoy ne soyez pas si nerveux !

Il me sourit caché derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Aujourd'hui il porte un robe verte parsemée de bougies rouges. Oui c'est Noël on le sait.

            - Asseyez vous. Bonjour Harry.

            - Bonjour professeur.

Il s'installe à son bureau, sort un bonbon au citron et le met dans la bouche.

            - Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

J'acquiesce faiblement. J'ai la gorge pâteuse et je me sens mal.

            - Une bièreaubeurre ?

C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça. Mais non ça ne le ferais pas trop devant lui.

            - Non merci. Une tisane s'il vous plaît.

Il fait apparaître une tasse.

            - Attention c'est chaud.

            - Merci professeur.

            - Albus.

Je le regarde interloqué.

            - Merci… A… Albus.

J'ai du mal, mais il faut dire que je m'y attendais pas.

            - Vous êtes là à cause de votre père je suppose.

Je hoche la tête en fixant ma tasse.

            - Racontez.

Je commence mon histoire. Harry tiens toujours ma main et n'a pas l'air décidé à la lâcher. Heureusement, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le coup sinon.

            - Bien.

Bien ? Il pourrait dire autre chose quand même !

            - On peut faire quelque chose contre professeur ? demande Mon Harry

Dumbledore réfléchit.

            - Tu ne veux pas de cette marque Drago ?

            - Non !! Non je n'en veux pas ! Je ne serais jamais un esclave et jamais du côté de ce salop !! Oups excusez moi.

            - C'est oublié. Bien, alors j'ai peut être une idée. Mais je ne sais pas si vous allez appréciez.

Harry et moi nous regardons. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous l'affronteront ensemble.

            - Expliquez nous.

            - Voilà, je voudrais pratiquez sur vous le sortilège de Fidélitas.

            - Mais, Mais qui serait le gardien ?

Dumbledore sourit. Ca y est, j'ai à nouveau envie de le tuer et à nouveau, il a son sourire Colgate !! Grrrrr.

            - Je pense que M.Potter ici présent n'est pas contre, je me trompe ?

Harry fronce les sourcils.

            - Ne pensez-vous pas que si Voldemort se connecte à mon esprit il pourrait découvrir ce secret ?

            - Vous le repoussez depuis un certain temps déjà.

            - Moi j'accepte. Mais vous êtes sur que Drago ne risquera plus rien ?

            - Oui mais ça signifie qu'il devra vivre caché jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Je serre les poings.

            - Je refuse !!

Harry se lève brusquement.

            - Je ne peux pas rester caché jusqu'à la fin ! Vous allez tous risquez votre vie, mon père tuera sûrement des membres de l'Ordre et mes amis !! Et vous voulez que je reste cach ? Sans parler que… que … que tu vas peut être mourir toi aussi mon amour.

Je baisse la tête. Une main me la relève.

            - Ecoute moi, si on ne le fais pas tu mourras. Et je ne le supporterais pas. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te quitterais pas. Je ne mourrais pas. C'est promis.

Il m'embrasse doucement.

            - Quand pourrons nous pratiquer le sortilège professeur ?

Je soupire, quand il est décidé il est décidé. Je ne l'approuve pas mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il a raison.

            - Dès ce soir. Je préviens le professeur Flitwick. Quand à l'endroit ou vous vous cacherez, je laisse à Harry le soin de vous le dire. Ce soir 20h dans mon bureau. Profitez de cette journée, vous ne savez pas quand vous vous reverrez.

Nous sortons du bureau et marchons dans l'école. Dernière journée ? Avant combien de temps ? Je souris mais je suis si triste. Harry sens ma tristesse. Nous sortons dehors et allons dans une serre. D'un coup de baguette, il fait apparaître un pique-nique. Nous mangeons tranquillement et passons l'après-midi à parler. Il est intarissable. Il échafaude des projets pour plus tard, quand nous serons réunis à nouveau. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, alors que moi tout ce que je veux c'est le prendre dans mes bras, embrasser ce nez si doux, caresser se torse bronzé et musclé, possédé une dernière fois l'être que j'aime.

D'un coup il arrête de parler.

            - Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

            - J'ai peur. Tellement peur de te perdre.

Moi aussi j'ai peur. Je le serre dans les bras. Sa tête se relève et il dépose sur mon front un tendre baiser puis sur mon visage entier en évitant la bouche. Il m'allonge sur l'herbe fraîche et parsème mon cou de myriades de preuves de d'amour. Sa bouche attrape, lèche et entoure toute partie de mon corps qu'elle trouve, d'un halo rouge. Mes mains passent sous son pull et l'enlèvent tandis que j'explore avec avidité cette bouche si profonde que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de voir avant longtemps. Nos langues jouent ensembles dans un ballet lent et extrêmement romantique. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage et sur le sien tandis qu'il enlève mon haut et mordille mes tétons. Je retourne la situation et embrasse tout son corps avec passion. Il enlève mon pantalon et soudain, une horloge retentit.

            - Merde il est 8h !!!

Rapidement nous nous rhabillons et en courant nous partons pour le château. Sortilège à la C !! Alors que nous arrivons devant la statue, je l'attire à moi et lui murmure à l'oreille : Nous finirons la prochaine fois.

Il m'embrasse longuement puis nous montons les escaliers.

_¤ Deux ans plus tard ¤_

Je me lève comme tous les matins. Je me douche, m'habille et prend mon petit déjeuner. Que vais- je bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Je me pose la même question tous les matins et tous les matins j'ai la même réaction. Je retourne au lit, m'allonge et reste à espérer. Il ne me reste plus que ça. Croire encore qu'aujourd'hui la guerre est finie et que tu viens me chercher. Et comme tous les jours, ce soir, je me rendrais compte que ce n'est pas le cas et je me coucherais, déprimé. C'est pareil tous les jours depuis deux ans.

Deux ans sans te voir, deux ans sans t'embrasser, deux ans sans sentir tes mains sur ma taille. Deux ans sans ton rire, à pleurer dans mon coin.

Je m'endors encore.

Des voix ?!!!

J'entends des voix dans la maison !

C'est pas possible !!

C'est pas vrai !

C'est fini ?

Fini pour de bon ?

L'attente ? Les jours à pleurer ? Le temps passé à t'attendre ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et quelqu'un se précipite sur moi.

Je sens un souffle chaud. J'ouvre les yeux et voit tes prunelles.

Je plonge dans ton regard émeraude tandis que toi, tu me souris jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tu murmures contre ma joue ces quelques mots

_- Et si nous finissions ce que nous avons commenc ?_

**_¤ Fin ¤_**

****

**_Et oui c'est enfin fini. Pour de bon. J'espère vous avoir fait passer des moments agréables devant votre écran moi en tout cas, j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et rassurez vous j'en écrirez d'autre avec Harry et Drago ensembles. Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews et votre soutient. Ca compte énormément pour moi. Pour celles et ceux d'entre vous que ça intéresse, j'ai publié une nouvelle fic qui fera 8 chapitres en tout sur le couple Hermione/Ron. Je sais que ça change, mais j'avais besoin de changements un peu._**

****

**_ Bientôt pour d'autres fics_**

****

**_Votre dévouée_**

****

**_Alfa_**

****

**_P-S : Je jette pas les reviews si vous êtes motivées…._**


End file.
